Diabolik Lovers
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: [ PEMBERITAHUAN! ] Kisah Luhan yang menjadi tumbal dari pangeran vampire dan selama 100 hari ia juga hidup sebagai pengantin sang vampire tersebut. / HunHan and Other/ Yaoi/ terinspirasi dari Anime Diabolik Lovers
1. Chapter 1

**_Diabolik Lovers_**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **Bromance, fantasy, angst. School life dll**

 **Rated M**

 **Cast Hunhan and other**

 **gaje, bikin mual, many typo, cerita pasaran, gk sesuai EYD**

 **Terinspirasi dari Anime jepang 'Diabolik Lovers'**

 **cerita asli dari khayalan author so no plagiat**

 **TIDAH SUKA?, JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Diabolik Lovers ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 01-Prolog

Luhan menatap kosong pada arah depannya dimana sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin sulit ia pahami terjadi disana. Sekumpulan orang-orang berwajah pucat dengan taring mereka yang siap keluar kapan saja, bahkan terlihat beberapa pakaian yang mereka kenakan belumuran dengan cairan kental merah yang mengeluarkan aroma amis. Luhan bisa mencium aroma khas darah itu, itu membuatnya merasa mual seketika. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun sebelum kejadian yang tiba-tiba terjadi padanya. ia hanya mengingat saat ia pulang sekolah berjalan seorang diri hingga terdengar gemuruh suara teriakan seseorang disekitarnya, lalu setelah itu ia seketika merasa pusing dan jatuh tak berdaya karena pingsan. Ini membingungkan baginya, dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?, hingga ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya terikat disebuah pilar besar dengan rantai menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lupa pula aroma khas darah segar disekeliling ruangan gelap yang ia berada.

"apa dia sudah sadar?"

"aku rasa begitu" suara seseorang berbicara terdengar ditelinganya membuat ia membuka lebih lebar kedua matanya dan kini terlihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"darah segarnya, aku harap dialah benar cocok untuk pangeran"

"aku juga berharap seperti itu, yang jelas pangeran Oh dapat melaksanakan kenaikan derajatnya"

"pada bulan purnama dan tepat usai seratus hari, maka pangeran Oh akan sempurna"

"yah, suatu keanugerahan untuk para penghuni Houtman seperti kita"

"maka kita persembahkan dia, manusia ini untuk pangeran Oh sebagai pengantin tumpalnya"

"hahahaaa..."

"haha...hahahhaa..."

 _'aku ada dimana?, apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?, ayah, ibu...tolong aku'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu, apa kau percaya pada adanya vampire?"

"vampire?"

"heum, apa kau percaya?"

"emhh…entahlah, aku tau itu hanya cerita yang ada difilm dan juga sebuah novel"

"begitukah?"

"n-ne, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu padaku Lay-ah?"

"hms, anya aku hanya ingin bertanya saja"

''ahh…arra"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Vampire?, apa benar makhluk penghisap darah itu ada?, didunia ini?, aku tak pernah meyakinkannya bahkan jika mereka berkata makhluk pucat bertubuh dingin itu ada. Yang aku tau mereka hanya hidup didunia cerita, tak nyata hanya ada didongeng-dongeng yang telah dibuat oleh para manusia._

 _Hahh… , tapi apa yang pernah aku pikirkan dan aku kira semua ini tak benar, saat aku jatuh dan memasuki kisah mereka…_

 _Didunia mereka yang bahkan tak aku mengerti…_

 _Aku hidup disekeliling mereka yang kapan saja siap senantiasa menghisap seluruh darah segarku hingga mengering._

 _Aku takut, sangat takut jika hidupku hanya akan berakhir menjadi salah satu mangsa mereka, dipermainkan dan dilumpuhkan dengan segala hal yang mereka miliki._

 _Siapa kira jika benar hidupku akan berakhir dari sepasang taring yang mereka miliki…_

 _Tajam menusuk dan menghancurkan denyut nadiku, hingga terbakar oleh rasa yang mereka tanamkan disetiap tubuhku…_

 _Saat itu hidupku berakhir dikisah mereka, itu lucu dan sangat terdengar menyedihkan,_

 _Namun…_

 _Aku tak berdaya karena aku hanya manusia yang tak berguna bagi mereka, manusia yang hidup hanya untuk dijadikan mangsa mereka…_

 _Sangat menyedihkan…_

 _Itulah kehidupanku yang sebenarnya…_

 _Hidup dan matiku dikisah mereka…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah seorang manusia yang menjadi korban dari para makhluk penghisap darah bernama Vampire, korban dari mereka yang dipergunakan sebagai tumpal dalam kejayaan para makhluk tersebut. Seorang pemimpin didunia mereka harus memiliki satu tumpal sebagaimana syarat wajib mereka, dengan tumpal tersebut terciptalah kesempurnaan didalam jiwa mereka.

Kekal, abadi, murni, suci dan kesaktian akan mereka peroleh saat darah tumpal mereka menyatuh sempurna dengan darah murni mereka.

Dan tepat pada bulan purnama usai hari ke seratus, mereka disempurnakan saat itu terjadi dunia mereka kekal, sebuah keajaiban yang mereka yakini akan terjadi.

Dunia manusia pun akan dikuasai oleh mereka, disertai kegelapan yang berkepanjangan sudah seperti dinerakah.

Itulah masa kejayaan mereka semua…

Dan hanya mereka yang hidup abadi pada saat itu terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _wahai pengantinku, datanglah padaku dan saat itu…"_

" _tubuhmu, darahmu, jiwamu dan pikiranmu akan menjadi milikku selamanya…"_

" _dan aku Oh Sehun putra tunggal raja Hardesman, resmi menjadi pemimpin Negara Houtman"_

" _saat itu dunia ada digenggamanku hahahaa…"_

" _hahahaa…hahaa…"_

 _ **DEG**_

' _Akhh, dadaku s-sakit, a-apa ini?, ayah, ibu dan siapa saja…tolong akuu…t-tolongg!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Xi Luhan, adalah calon pengantinmu pangeran Oh, maka kami persembahkan dirinya untuk anda tuan..."_

 _"untuk tumbal kesempurnaan jiwa anda"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~ T.B.C ~_**

* * *

 ** _mau ini lanjut?, silahkan beri komentar pada ff ini_**

 ** _dan auhtor akan lanjut jika kalian semua berminat^^_**

 ** _dilanjut saat Hissing end yah^^_**

 ** _jadi_**

 ** _mohon reviewnya^^_**

 ** _author sengaja post sekarang takut ide ceritanya keburu hilang hehee..._**

 ** _maaf yah kalo author lagi buat ff baru, yaudah sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya jika kalian berminat_**

 ** _byee~~_**

 ** _xdhinnie0595_**

 ** _10/04/16_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diabolik Lovers_**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **Bromance, fantasy, angst. School life dll**

 **Rated M**

 **Cast Hunhan and other**

 **gaje, bikin mual, many typo, cerita pasaran, gk sesuai EYD**

 **Terinspirasi dari Anime jepang 'Diabolik Lovers'**

 **cerita asli dari khayalan author so no plagiat**

 **TIDAK SUKA?, JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 *** Diabolik Lovers ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 02- **Beginning**

Luhan benar tak mengerti akan hal yang terjadi padanya sekarang, ia terbangun dengan keadaan tubuhnya terikat ditempat yang sungguh aneh juga mengerikan menurutnya, lalu beberapa pria berjubah serba hitam datang membawanya secara paksa kesebuah ruangan lainnya yang terlihat jauh lebih baik.

Didalam ruangan itu ia melihat beberapa orang yang lainnya tengah memberinya tatapan yang kosong. Hingga selanjutnya orang yang telah membawanya tadi memberikannya sepasang pakaian jas berwarna putih lengkap. Luhan hanya bisa terbengong ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, namun entah bagaimana bisa saat ia hendak menyerukan suara dari mulutnya justru terasa keluh seketika dan seakan suaranya menghilang.

Sungguh ia merasa ini sangat aneh, ada apa dengan dirinya?, dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya sekarang?.Karena hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun orang-orang itu mencoba memakaikannya langsung pada tubuhnya, awalnya Luhan memberontak dan setelah salah satu dari orang itu menyentuh kening Luhan, saat itu tubuh Luhan tak dapat di kendalikan, Luhan kembali terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan pasrah membiarkan para orang-orang tersebut melepas seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat ditubuh kecilnya itu.

Tergantikan oleh sepasang stel jas putih kini terhiasi ditubuhnya. Bahkan orang-orang itu telah mendandaninya hingga Luhan terlihat lebih rapi dan juga sangat cantik. Luhan tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah olehnya?, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengendalikannya. Ini sungguh semakin aneh menurutnya bahkan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 _'Apa yang terjadi sekarang?, aku takut...aku ada dimana?'_

.

Diaula besar dan luas telah diselenggarakan sebuah acara yang terlihat resmi, hampir keseluruhan ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang terlihat hampir serentak mengenakan pakaian resmi mereka seperti jas dan gaun yang mewah. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti para bangsawan yang berlimpah harta.

 **TENG**

 **TENG**

 **TENG**

Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi diikuti oleh terbukanya pintu utama aula tersebut yang telah memperlihatkan sekelompok orang-orang lainnya memasuki aula itu. Hingga suara seru gemuruh para orang yang ada disana bergantian terdengar. Sangat heboh kala mengetahui siapa sekelompok orang-orang tersebut.

"Semuanya, tepat pada malam ini akan berlangsung segera acara pernikahan pangeran Oh dengan seorang calon pengantinnya" seruan orang lainnya seakan membuka acara yang memang hendak dilaksanakan itu.

Dan tepat setelah itu Luhan datang memasuki pula aula itu dikawal oleh beberapa pria tinggi yang membawanya. Ia masih pada tatapan kosongnya diam dan terus mengikuti segala perintah pria disampingnya itu, seperti pria tersebutlah yang mengendalikan utama terjadi dimana seseorang pria berusia sekitar 60 tahunan tengah berdiri dihadapan Luhan sambil berucap atau membacakan sebuah syarat perjanjian acara tersebut.

Itu terjadi dengan baik dan lancar Luhan bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?, pikirannya kosong, tidak ia seperti tak sadarkan diri tubuhnya bergerak seperti biasa, tapi tidak untuk pikirannya. Seperti yang diduga ia telah benar dikendalikan oleh sesuatu dan entah apa itu?, atau siapa itu?, yang jelas didalam dirinya bukan Luhan yang acara utama atau perjanjian sebuah ikatan itu semua para orang berseru meriah atau berkata syukur atas terlaksananya acara tersebut.

Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya semua berlalu pergi dan Luhan dibawa kembali keruangan sebelumnya. Disanalah ia kembali tak sadarkan diri, dengan tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sebuah kasur besar putih yang terdapat diruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya, kau menikah juga Oh Sehun, sekian lama kami menantikan hal tersebut dan ini sungguh menggembirakan"

"Dan kau tau?, pengantinmu sangat cantik, aku bahkan sempat tertarik padanya begitu melihat dia tadi"

"Ne, sangat cantik pasti darahnya pun terasa manis, ahh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terangsang"

"Ck, dasar mesum"

Sehun mendengus kasar atas apa yang telah dikatakan para sahabatnya itu, jujur ia tak begitu memperdulikan hal apa yang mereka bicarakan untuk soal pernikahannya. Ia bahkan tak tau seperti apa wajah pengantinnya itu, karena saat acara pernikahan tadi ia belum bisa diijinkan untuk melihat langsung sang pengantin. Hanya dari pihak sang pengantinlah yang menghadiri acara resmi tersebut sementara ia hanya diam dikamarnya. Jadi wajar jika ia tak tau seperti apa rupa pengantinnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya sesaat Sehun-ah?, maksudku wajah pengantinmu" pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, ia beralih memandang datar salah satu sahabatnya yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Apa harus?" Tanyanya balik

"Tentu, lagi pula acaranya telah usai, jadi kau sudah bisa bertemu tatap dengan pengantinmu itu" mendengus lagi sambil beranjak dari duduknya disofa yang sejak tadi ia tempati. Sekilas memandang kelima sahabatnya dikamarnya itu pula sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya itu begitu saja.

"Apa dia akan benar menemui pengantinnya?"

"Mungkin?"

"Ahh...andai saja aku yang berada diposisi si datar itu, aku pasti sudah akan menikmati pengantinnya itu" desah Kai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa itu.

"Dasar kau saja yang mesum, dan aku yakin jika kau yang ada diposisi itu, pengantinmu itu aku jamin akan kabur setelahnya" terdengar tawaan beberapa pria itu usai mendengar perkataan yang mengejek untuk Kai.

 **BRUK**

"Diam kau Kim Jong Dae!" Kesal Kai melempari bantal sofa kearah sahabat pendeknya itu karena telah mengejeknya.

"Kalian berisik sekali" semua jadi beralih dan terdiam pada pria lainnya yang sudah beranjak menjauh dari mereka dengan gaya angkuhnya. Chen atau Kim Jong Dae berseru mencibir keras.

"Sepertinya Kris memiliki masalah"

"Dia memang seperti itu, tak jauh beda dengan si datar"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali kekamar saja"

"Chanyeol tunggu!, aku ikut"

semua jadi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyisakan seorang pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Seharusnya akulah yang berada diposisimu Oh Sehun" gumam pria itu dan detik berikutnya hilang begitu saja bersama dengan hembusan angin malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih tak sadarkan diri dikamar megah itu, masih memakai lengkap jas putih mewahnya pula.

 **BRAK**

Hingga suara jendela terbuka dikamar itu dan bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok pria tinggi tepat didepan jendela yang terbuka tersebut. Pria itu perlahan masuk kekamar yang Luhan tempati, mendekati arah ranjang dimana ada Luhan disana. Ia berhenti tepat disamping ranjang itu, menatap diam sosok indah Luhan tanpa berkata apa pun.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan pria tersebut bergerak menempatkan dirinya duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Diakah?" Serunya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Pengantinku?"

Sehun kembali terdiam matanya tak lepas menatap pada sosok pria kecil diranjang itu, satu tangannya bergerak kedepan guna menyentuh suraian coklat milik Luhan, merasakan betapa halusnya helaian rambut Luhan mengenai jari-jemari panjangnya. Sebelum ia bergerak lebih merangkak naik keatas ranjang itu, tepat diatas tubuh Luhan ia berada sekarang dengan sepasang mata tajamnya tak lepas pada sosok dibawahnya. Ia merunduk sedikit agar lebih dekat.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka kau..."

"Cantik"

Sehun mendengus tepat didepan wajah damai Luhan, menghirup aroma khas manusia dari tubuh Luhan yang sungguh dapat membuat para makhluk sepertinya tergoda. Tangan lainnya ikut bergerak mengelus langsung perpotongan leher mulus sang pengantinnya, perlahan agar disetiap elusannya dapat merasakan halusnya kulit pria kecil itu.

 **DEG**

Saat itu entah dari mana sesuatu tiba-tiba bergejolak didalam tubuh Sehun, yang berhasil membuatnya membeku sesaat.

"Akh, apa ini?, tubuhku?, dadaku terasa sesak"

Sehun kembali membawa tatapannya kearah wajah Luhan, seketika itu pula ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya disela leher Luhan. Mendengusinya agar semakin menghirup aroma khas Luhan. Ini gila pikir Sehun, emosinya jadi meningkat dari yang biasanya seakan menggodanya untuk semakin merasakannya. Terlebih lagi sesuatu itu ikut pula terus bergejolak membawanya pada keatas kesadarannya sendiri. Ini sungguh aneh Sehun jadi terpancing.

"Ughh...kau...sangat harum..." Desis Sehun terus menghirup leher Luhan, menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada kulit mulus itu. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang kali sampai ia menghirup disisi lain leher tersebut.

"Nghhh...hhmmm..." Hingga suara halus desahan tersahuti atas kegiatannya itu.

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

"Ngghhh...aahhh..."

"Kau suka heum?, kau bahkan masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri"

 **CUP**

Sehun beralih menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati sepanjang garis leher itu, meninggalkan bekas salivanya disana, lalu tanpa ragu membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menghisap kuat kulit putih menggoda itu. Ia sesaat memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali ia buka dan saat itu matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Kembali ia membawa kulit itu bergesekkan dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Aahhh...nnghhh..hhhmmm..."

"Kau nikmat, kau benar cocok denganku, padahal aku belum merasakan darah manismu sayang"

wajah Luhan sedikit terdongak akibat Sehun yang semakin menikmati lehernya. Ia benar tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, tapi Luhan bisa ikut merasakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Rasa geli dipadukan dengan rasa nikmat dilehernya membuatnya tanpa sengaja bergerak mencengkram pundak Sehun kuat. Bahkan suara desahannya terus terlontarkan dari mulut kecilnya yang sudah terbuka kecil.

"Aanghhh...aahhh...eungghhh.."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat raut wajah yang Luhan tampilkan terlihat memerah, dengan kedua alis pria kecil itu berkerut samar. Sehun berbisik sambil mengecup telinga kiri Luhan lembut.

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah pengantinku, kau milikku dan semuanya menjadi milikku, kau mengerti!" Bisiknya walau ia tau Luhan tak akan bisa membalas apa yang telah ia bisikkan.

Selanjutnya Sehun menarik sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan Luhan, melanjutkan apa yang sudah sepantasnya ia lakukan terhadap pengantinnya setelah malam pernikahan mereka.

.

Disisi yang berbeda seorang pria tinggi duduk diatas pagar pembatas bangunan yang ia tempati, diam menatap tajam kearah jendela terbuka disebuah kamar didepannya sana. Dimana kamar yang telah Luhan tempati bersama Sehun saat ini. Tangannya menggepal erat seakan ingin meremukan segala yang ada digenggamnya itu. Rasa amarah, tak suka dan tak terima ia rasakan secara bersama. Membuatnya kapan saja ia bisa menghancurkan apa pun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Walau pun kau sudah memilikinya, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam, pengantinmu akan aku rebut hmm" ia berseru dengan penuh penekanan sambil mengeluakan satu seringaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhnnggghhh...aahhh..."

Luhan meraih selimut putih yang ada disekitarnya, meremasnya kuat kala merasakan disekitar dadanya telah digigit keras, ia ingin membuka kedua matanya langsung tapi hal itu tak dapat ia lakukan, karena entah mengapa kedua matanya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

Dan beberapa kali sudah ia mencoba untuk melakukannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya pun juga terasa memberat seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpahnya. Ini sungguh aneh rasanya berkali-kali ia hanya bisa berseru dalam hati, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?. Ia tak mengerti semua ini memusingkan untuknya, bahkan ia berharap jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi aneh yang segera dapat membangunkannya sekarang, agar ia tak merasa kebingungan seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang?"

Suara itu Luhan bisa mendengarnya, tidak bahkan sejak tadi ia sudah dapat mendengarnya kala suara seseorang seperti tengah berbicara padanya. Berbicara mengenai hal yang benar tak dapat Luhan mengerti. Dari pengantin, darah dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja Luhan tak paham seseorang itu membuatnya semakin tak mengerti akan yang ia katakan sejak tadi.

"Hemm...aku tau kau dapat mendengar suaraku bukan?" Luhan ingin mengatakan iya, tapi lagi mulutnya masih terasa keluh.

 _'Ne, aku bisa mendengar suaramu, dan siapa dirimu?'_

Dengusan terdengar setelahnya, sebelum Luhan merasa dagunya disentuh oleh seseorang itu. Dielus lembut membuat tubuh Luhan secara refleks bergetar kecil.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau sadar sepenuhnya nanti, jadi saat ini biarkan aku memberimu kehangatan heum"

semakin bergetar saat seseorang itu bergerak lebih, Luhan bisa merasakan sesuatu lembut dengan sedikit basah menempel dibibir kecilnya, bahkan sesuatu itu telah berani mengapit kedua bibirnya untuk bisa dihisap perlahan. Luhan tau apa yang terjadi sekarang, seseorang itu tengah menciumnya saat ini. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan pelan Luhan sampai terlena karenanya.

"Emmphhh..." Lenguhan Luhan keluarkan sekarang, kedua tangannya dapat ia gerakan walau hanya secara perlahan dan ia langsung membawa kedua tangannya kedepan dada seseorang itu.

Ia sentuh dan terkejut saat sadar dada yang ia sentuh itu tak terhalangi oleh apa pun, dada bidang itu tak memakai pakaian apa pun. Hingga ia dapat merasakan dinginnya kulit halus dada bidang tersebut. Seketika Luhan takut apa lagi ia juga baru sadar jika tubuhnya tak memakai apa pun. Jangan katakan jika saat ini Luhan dalam keadaan yang terancam, dalam keadaan yang berbahaya bersama seseorang yang tak ia ketahui.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu"

seakan dapat membaca pikiran Luhan, seseorang itu berujar sambil mengelus lembut kepala Luhan guna menenangkan. Justru Luhan semakin takut dengan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kecil.

"Ngghhh...eumpphhh..." Racaunya karena ingin bersuara tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sssttthhh...tenanglah heum, aku sudah katakan aku tidak akan menyakitimu" bisikkan itu hanya bisa Luhan dengarkan yang pada akhirnya kembali terdiam saja.

Sebelum tubuhnya disentuh lembut, Luhan tau mungkin sekarang ia akan dinikmati oleh seseorang itu, disetubuhi hingga dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain mendesah frustasi dan merasakan kenikmatan itu.

Yang jelas pada saat itu Luhan merasa dirinya sangat kotor dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang terus menyelimuti pikirannya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti itu, memikirkan hal apa yang menimpahnya satu hal yang Luhan yakini, jika seseorang yang telah menyetubuhinya bukanlah manusia biasa, saat ia menyadari sesuatu telah menusuk kuat didaerah lehernya dan darahnya seperti telah dihisap oleh sesuatu itu. Ia tak tau pasti, tapi ia bisa sedikit meyakini jika ia akan menjadi mangsa seseorang itu, yah mangsa oleh seorang vampire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu Kris!, aku tau kau tak merelakan pernikahan pangeran Oh terjadi"

"Memang pada dasarnya dia tidak setuju mom, Kris merasa iri"

"Tutup mulutmu Shuu!, atau aku akan merobeknya sekarang juga"

pria bermata biru langit itu menampilkan seringaiannya kala Kris memberinya ancaman yang bahkan tak ia takuti, rasanya seru sekali memanas-panasi Sepupu tingginya itu dengan segala macam godaannya yang berakhir pria blasteran itu terlihat garang oleh ulahnya.

"Ouhh...aku takut mendengarnya tuan Wu"

"Shuu berhentilah bergurau!"

seorang wanita cantik akhirnya ikut berseru agar tak terjadi perseteruan dari kedua pria berbeda watak didepannya itu. Hingga Shuu pria bermata biru itu mendengus kasar.

"Kris cobalah untuk menerimanya, kau bahkan menjadi salah satu sahabat pangeran Oh" wanita itu beralih pada Kris yang terlihat masih pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Menerimanya?, dan membiarkan anak yang bukan dari keturunan kerajaan menjadi penerus raja?, ck sangat konyol" ujar Kris hingga wanita itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang cemas akan sesuatu.

"Pangeran Oh memang bukan keturunan keluarga raja, tapi kau tau bukan?, raja Hardesman sangat mengistimewakannya sebagai anak tunggal dikerajaan, jadi wajar jika raja akan memberi segala tahtanya kepada pangeran Oh" jelas wanita itu, Kris hanya berdecak marah seakan benar tak menerima kenyataan buruk untuknya seharusnya tak pernah terjadi dinegara mereka.

"Lagi pula ratu cordelina sangat menyayangi pangeran Oh, jelas mereka tetap akan memilik anak angkat mereka"

Kris beranjak seketika sambil menghembuskan kasar nafasnya, bergerak melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan pribadi mereka. Shuu kembali menyeringai melihat kepergian sepupu tingginya itu lalu beralih pada wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu.

"Ahh, apa mom sudah melihat rupa pengantin pangeran Oh?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm...mom sudah melihatnya, kenapa?" Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sebuah senyuman jahil tercipta diwajah tampan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Aku rasa, aku menginginkannya mom" ujar Shuu terdengar seperti berbisik sambil beranjak pula.

"Oh, tidak Shuu jangan mulai lagi!" Seru ibunya takut.

"Tenang mom, aku hanya sedikit ingin bermain hehehee..." Selanjutnya wanita itu menatap sendu arah lantai ruangan tersebut, tepat setelah menghilangnya sosok anaknya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening seketika.

"Aku rasa ini akan menjadi berat, hahh...sepertinya kedatangan pengantin pangeran Oh telah membuat semua bersaing" ucapnya resah menghawatirkan segala hal yang akan terjadi pada mereka nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dipagi hari tepat setelah ia memimpikan sesuatu yang dianggapnya itu mengerikan, ia membangunkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dengan matanya yang melebar menatap kejut pada arah depannya. Dadanya naik-turun akibat mimpi tersebut membuat nafasnya terdengar tak karuan.

"Hahh...hahh...hh..mimpi?" Cicitnya pelan lalu menghela nafas legah sambil meremas suraian coklatnya yang berantakan. Ia sungguh merasa kacau akibat mimpi tersebut, mimpi yang aneh namun terasa nyata ia bahkan sampai tak percaya jika itu hanya sekedar mimpi, tapi mengapa ia sampai memimpikan kejadian mengerikan seperti itu?, ia takut sangat takut jika mimpi itu akan terjadi. Bahkan hanya mimpi pun sudah membuatnya ingin menangis histeris, mimpi yang benar menakutkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan hampir saja akan melompat dari ranjang itu saat suara seseorang terdengar tiba-tiba ditelinganya, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dimana sudah ada tubuh seseorang ada disana. Matanya kembali melebar karena melihat seseorang itu.

"K-kau?" Jeritnya terkejut, sosok pria berparas tampan, tubuh putih pucat dengan suraian abu-abunya terlihat seperti bak pangeran dicerita dongeng yang pernah Luhan baca. Hadir didepan mata Luhan sekarang, ia tak berbohong jika ia langsung terpanah saat melihat wajah rupawan pria itu. Sementara pria bak pangeran itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi biasa malah terkesan datar menatapnya. Dan Luhan masih pada keterkejutannya.

"K-kau...a-aku...ini dimana?"

Luhan tersadar dari kejutnya dan mulai terlihat panik dengan matanya berkeliaran memandang segala sisi ditempat ia berada.

"Dikamarmu" seru pria itu yang tau Luhan mulai panik, Luhan sendiri terdiam dan langsung kembali menatap tak mengerti kepada pria itu.

"Kamarku?, maksudmu?, tunggu dulu, dan kau siapa?"

Pria itu tak langsung membalas pertanyaan Luhan yang penuh akan rasa kebingungan, ia justru hanya memperhatikan sepasang manik rusa bening pria yang menjadi pengantinnya itu. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Luhan bingung dan tercampur rasa panik juga takut.

"Kau-"

"Suamimu"

"A-apa?"

"Aku adalah suamimu, Oh Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai author back, ni bawain chap 2 untuk kalian, mian kalo rada lama updatenya Yah karena sebelumnya saya niatnya mau lanjut ff ini jika Hissing udah kelar, tapi berhubung banyak yang minat yaudah author lanjut sekarang deh... dan moga chap ini kalian suka yah^^**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudah minat dengan ff ini, dari review, favorite dan follow...**

 **Untuk yang udah review pake akun silahkan cek pm masing" yah saya udah balas disana, dan yg gk punya akun lain kali yah saya balasnya^^**

 **Bagi yang udah tau anime Diabolik Lovers, saya cuma mau kasih info kalo cerita ini emang berbeda dari anime aslinya, saya hanya memakai judul dan sedikit unsur genre yang ada dianime tersebut. Untuk cerita keseluruhan ini asli dari otak asal saya XD Yo wess itu ja cuapan dari author^^**

 **Jadi sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, byeee...**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **05/05/16**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Diabolik Lovers ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat usiaku genap 16 tahun ayah membawaku kembali kekorea setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu kami menetap diBeijing, tepat pada saat itu ibu meninggal atas kejadian yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Ibu meninggal karena seseorang telah membunuhnya, dibunuh dengan cara begitu kejam. Kejadian itu telah membuatku begitu tergoncang, begitu terpukul karena seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi telah pergi meninggalkanku, walau aku tau aku masih memiliki seorang ayah yang akan selalu._

 _Tapi..._

 _Itu berbeda saat sebulan berlalunya kematian ibu, ayah justru membawaku kembali kenegara asalnya, yah korea tepatnya Seoul disana aku tinggal saat itu._

 _Awalnya aku pikir aku akan tetap bersama ayah, tapi dugaanku salah ayah malah meninggalkanku seorang diri hidup dikorea, sementara ia kembali kebeijing. Aku tak mempermasalah hal itu sebenarnya dengan aku yang harus hidup mandiri, itu yang ayah katakan padaku._

 _Disana aku harus mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri sedangkan ayah cukup akan mengirimiku uang setiap bulannya. Aku melakukannya dengan baik dan menerimanya, setelah satu tahun lebih itu berlalu tanpa ada masalah apa pun. Aku hidup sendiri, bersekolah, mengurus rumah dan bermain dengan para temanku._

 _tapi, ada saja kejadian yang terjadi padaku , tepat saat hari itu terjadi._

 _Hari dimana saat aku hendak pulang kesekolah seorang diri, mendengar gemuruh suara seseorang yang teriak meminta tolong, hingga detik berikutnya aku justru jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun ditempat yang berbeda. Yah, disebuah ruangan mengerikan yang tak kuketahui letaknya dengan tubuhku terikat erat oleh rantai besi. Aku terkejut dan sangat takut begitu sadar akan keadaan yang aku alami, dan disanalah mereka para orang-orang aneh itu tengah memandangku dengan tatapan penuh minat._

 _Bahkan mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat menyeramkan, sepasang taring dan aroma khas darah dimana-mana. Aku sangat takut dengan berbagai macam hal yang ada dipikiranku saat itu, berkhayal jika mereka akan membunuhku atau berpikiran jika mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang sama, orang yang telah membunuh ibuku. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis walau hanya dalam hati, menangisi nasibku yang begitu menyedihkan._

 _tapi sekali lagi dugaanku salah, mereka justru memakaikanku sepasang jas putih, mendandaniku layaknya seperti putri, bahkan membawaku kesebuah aula megah yang dipenuh oleh orang-orang dengan memakai pakaian indah dan mewah mereka seperti para bangsawan._

 _Aku semakin tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, ini sungguh membingungkan bagiku hingga berhasil membuatku pusing memikirkannya. Dan tepat setelah itu terjadi, lagi aku kembali tak sadarkan diri, saat itu pula apa pun yang akan terjadi padaku saat aku terbangun nanti, maka itulah sebuah takdir yang harus aku jalani secara mutlak._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 03- **Destiny**

Tatapan tak percaya penuh keterkejutannya tertuju pada sosok pria pucat itu, bahkan mulutnya sedikit ia buka. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri akibat kata yang terlontarkan dari mulut pria itu, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"S-suami?, ini bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hal konyol yang memberimu sebuah candaan?" Luhan mengulum bibirnya dalam, berkedip lagi menahan segala rasa yang siap keluar dari dirinya.

"T-tunggu, aku tak paham, i-ini aneh dan..."

Ia kembali dalam rasa keterpanikannya sekarang karena perasaan itulah yang lebih dominan ia rasakan, matanya berkeliaran untuk mencari segala hal yang akan ia ingat-ingat, jika apa yang sedang ia alami ini?. Dan menggeram kala tak satu pun yang bisa ia ingat.

"Aku benar tak mengerti, bukan seharusnya aku berada dirumahku sekarang?, aku baru saja pulang sekolah, tapi kemana ada ditempat ini?, terlebih kau mengatakan kau adalah suamiku?" Jeritnya frustasi sambil menunjukan rasa kepanikannya dengan mengacak suraian coklatnya itu. Terus menggerang karena masih tak satu pun ia ingat kala itu. Hingga ia terdiam seketika begitu pria pucat yang sejak tadi disampingnya tengah menyentuh keningnya lembut.

 **ZINGGG...**

Pada saat itu semua hal yang Luhan alami terjadi dan berputar sekejap dipikirannya, segala hal yang terjadi padanya, dari ia pulang sekolah, mendengar suara jeritan seseorang, ia bangun dengan keadaan tubuhnya terikat, beberapa orang yang memakaikannya sepasang jas putih, acara resmi diaula dan berakhir ia kembali tak sadarkan diri dikamar ini.

Semua itu terjadi seperti sebuah kaset kusut yang berulang kali berputar dipikirannya membuat Luhan kembali menggerang kesakitan, ia bahkan setengah menjerit sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Setelah semua bayangan itu menghilang Luhan merasa lemas seketika hingga nafasnya terdengar tak karuan.

"Hahh...hahh...hah...i-itu"

"Kau sudah tau bukan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Luhan melototkan matanya dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan seakan menyangkal segala hal yang telah ia ketahui, ia pun mendongak memandang pria pucat itu dengan tatapan tak terima.

"Mustahil, ini tidak benar, kau dan orang-orang itu"

"Apa aku perlu memperjelaskannya lagi padamu?, agar kau benar paham" ujar sang pria pucat itu.

"Mereka membawamu kemari untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku, dan tepat acara semalam adalah acara pernikahan kita, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah pengantinku"

Luhan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, benar tak menerima apa yang telah dikatakan pria itu padanya, anggapnya ini konyol, mustahil karena bagaimana bisa ia dibawa atau bahkan sudah diculik oleh mereka dan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal?, jangankan hal itu, ia bahkan juga tak mengenal mereka orang yang telah membawanya.

Jadi jelas jika ia merasa ini tak benar, saat ia sadar ia justru dianggap sebagai pengantin pria yang sama sekali tidak ia pernah kenal. Lucu sekali sampai ingin rasanya Luhan mati saja sekarang.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar, kau pasti bercanda, maaf aku ingin pulang" seru Luhan yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, karena ia memang benar ingin pulang kerumahnya saja, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak memihak padanya.

 **SRET**

 **BRUK**

"Lepaskan aku!, biarkan aku pergi lepaskan!" Luhan merontah dari genggaman pria pucat itu yang telah menahan lengannya agar tak dapat bisa pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan"

"Lepaskan bodoh!, lepas biarkan aku pergi, aku harus pulang, lepaskan!" Jeritnya semakin memberontak bahkan ia sudah memukul-mukul tubuh tegak pria pucat itu dengan brutal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun, kau pengantinku jadi diamlah disini!"

Tegas dan penuh penekanan suara itu membuat Luhan menciut, tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya, kedua mata Luhan menatap takut akan tatapan tajam juga terkesan tegas pria dihadapannya itu yang sungguh mengintimidasinya. Hingga Luhan terdiam penuh akan rasa takut didalam dirinya.

.

Melihat Luhan terdiam dan tak memberontak lagi Sehun menarik tubuh kecil itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Ia membawa tubuh kecil nan tampak rapuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya perlahan tanpa berniat menyakiti sang pengantin.

"Takdirmu bersamaku, jadi terima saja maka kau tidak akan terluka"

seperti sebuah bisik untuk tidur suara Sehun terdengar begitu lembut disepasang telinga Luhan, dan berhasil membuat pria kecil itu semakin terdiam dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih tenang. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa melemas seketika sampai berkulai dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu karena kau milikku" mata Luhan kembali terasa memberat, ia kembali mengantuk hingga pada akhirnya terlelap dipelukan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat lembut Sehun membelai wajah kecil damai pria yang sedang terlelap dipelukannya, terkadang ia akan hadiahi kecupan kecil disekitar wajah cantik itu. Sampai jari-jemarinya ikut bermain disuraian coklat sang pengantinnya merasakan betapa halusnya suraian itu.

Lalu ia akan menyatuhkan kening mereka agar wajah mereka tak berjarak jauh, bisa dirasakan hembusan deru nafas sang pengantin yang terdengar begitu teratur dan sangat detik-detik berikutnya sepasang manik bak rusa yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terlihat perlahan akan terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Itu bisikan lembut dari Sehun yang masih berada diposisinya. Manik rusa itu mengerjap pelan langsung tertuju pada sepasang manik tajam milik Sehun.

"Nghh..."

"Sstthhh...tenanglah" Luhan terus berusaha mengstabilkan penglihatannya yang sempat samar dan kabur, lalu ia sedikit terkesiap begitu retinanya menangkap sepasang manik tajam nan teduh secara bersamaan itu dihadapannya.

"Kau..."

Suara seraknya keluar bersamaan satu tangannya terangkat diudara seperti hendak mengapai wajah sosok pria yang masih memeluk hangat tubuh telanjangnya. Lekas Sehun juga bergerak menautkan jari-jarinya ditangan mungil Luhan, menggenggamnya lembut hingga menjadi satu.

"Bertanyalah, jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu" serunya memberi satu kesempatan agar Luhan tak lagi merasa bingung akan keadaan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan pertama Luhan untuknya.

"Kau tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu" Sehun menjawab seadanya sambil mengarahkan genggaman tangan mereka kemulutnya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan sang pengantinnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya lagi?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan" Luhan mencari kenyamanan letak kepalanya yang berada didada bidang pria pucat itu dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ini dimana?, maksudku apa aku masih berada diseoul?" Satu kecupan lagi terjadi digenggaman tangan mereka sebelum Sehun menjawab lagi.

"Ini dinegara Houtman, mungkin kau tidak pernah tau dimana letak negara itu, dan lagi kita tidak berada diduniamu"

kerutan samar terjadi dikening Luhan yang mulai merasa begitu asing mendengar satu nama negara yang sialnya memang tak pernah ia tau sebelumnya.

"Houtman?, jadi aku tidak berada didunia, dibumi?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan dibumi, kau dinegara dimana tak seorang manusia tau itu dimana, aku tau kau pasti masih merasa bingung heum" kini Luhan yang mengangguk pasti.

"Aku jelaskan lagi, Houtman adalah negara yang tercipta didunia yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. tidak dibumi atau pun diplanet, tapi Houtman ada didunia para makhluk seperti kami"

"Apa semacam dunia khayalan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Luhan barusan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kecil pengantinnya itu.

"Mungkin, seperti itu jika itu bisa membuatmu tak merasa bingung lagi"

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Gumaman yang Luhan lontarkan walau dengan suara kecil, tapi Sehun masih jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Bukan mimpi, ini sungguhan kau berada diduniaku"

"Kenapa bisa?"

Sepertinya Luhan memiliki daya rasa ingin tau yang begitu kuat, ia terus saja menanyakan hal yang benar masih membuatnya bingung, walau begitu Sehun tak keberatan jika menjawab semua pertanyaan pria cantik tersebut.

"Kau sangat ingin tau yah?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, seperti awal yang aku katakan, mereka membawamu kemari untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan untukku heum"

"Istri?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, hal itu terjadi perubahan pada raut wajah sang pengantin Luhan yang memasang wajah sendu dan tatapannya mengosong. Sehun sadar hal itu, dimana ia jadi merasa cemas pada pria dipelukannya itu.

"Yakinilah, ini takdirmu heum, kau milikku mulai saat ini"

Luhan masih terdiam dengan segala pikirannya, bahkan saat Sehun sudah menyatuhkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan terkesan pelan Luhan merasa nyaman. Begitu saat Sehun meminta ijin untuk menjelajahi isi mulut kecilnya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kecil dibibirnya, Luhan dengan suka hati membuka mulutnya itu mempersilahkan lidah sang pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya menyelinap masuk dan mengeksplor segala yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhh...mmphhh"

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka beralih menatap teduh pada wajah memerah Luhan yang menatapnya juga.

"Kau paham sekarang?" Tanyanya lembut dan dibalas anggukan setelah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bersihkan tubuhmu heum, lalu kita akan makan bersama, kau belum memakan apa pun bukan?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan, hingga pria kecil itu jadi duduk disamping Sehun yang memang sejak tadi tengah duduk diranjang yang mereka tempati. Sehun beranjak bangun guna mengambil sebuah pakaian lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Mandilah dan pakai ini, aku akan tunggu diluar"

 **CUP**

Luhan terdiam melihat kepergian Sehun yang keluar dari kamar itu setelah sempat mencium keningnya lembut. Hilangnya pria pucat itu Luhan beralih pada pakaian yang tadi Sehun berikan kepadanya. Menatapnya kosong.

"Ayah...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata merah tajamnya menatap dalam diam arah depannya, dimana terdapat sederet lilin-lilin berukuran sedang memancarkan sinar api dililin tersebut. Membuat ruangan yang gelap itu jadi terang karenanya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum matanya beralih pada arah lilin yang berada dideretan depan ujung sana hingga...

 **Wushh...**

Lilin itu padam seketika dan hanya satu lilin itu saja yang hilang akan apinya.

"Waktunya sudah dimulai ternyata?, seperti perkataan pastur itu lilin-lilin ini akan mulai padam satu persatu ketika tumbal telah ditetapkan"

"Sesuai dengan perhitungan harinya bukan?"

"Tepat sekali Kris, itu pula yang telah dicatat dikitab tersebut" ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sesosok wanita cantik yang juga ada diruangan ia berada.

"Aku tebak, apa kau saat ini tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk merebut pangkat pangeran Oh?"

Dengan tatapan selidik wanita itu menatapnya disertai senyuman dibibir sang wanita, Kris tak terkejut jika sekarang hampir orang yang berada dikeluarganya mulai menanyakan atau pun mencurigainya jika ia memiliki rencana sebagaimana wanita itu ucapkan.

Belum ada sebenarnya ia pemikirkan rencana tersebut, tapi jika ditanya ia benar akan melakukannya maka ia akan berkata yang sebenarnya. Bahkan jika sekali pun raja yang bertanya ia pun akan menjawab hal yang sama. Bagaimana pun juga sejak keputusan raja yang akan mengangkat pangeran Oh menjadi raja selanjutnya, ia sudah menentang hal itu. Ia tak menerimanya dengan alasan yang sangat kuat walau ia tau pula jika raja akan kembali menentang alasan tersebut. Dan siapa perduli menurutnya, selagi tindakannya ia anggap itu wajar.

"Oh, kau tak menjawab aku anggap itu benar"

"Kau berada dipihak mana Hilda?"

"Menurutmu?, aku berada dipihak mana dan apa itu ada hubungannya?"

Wanita itu mendengus kasar melangkah lebih dekat kearah lilin-lilin itu berada, suasana pun terjadi hening dengan hanya suara ketukan sepatu mewah sang wanita yang beradu dilantai.

"Kau berambisi untuk menjadi penghalang atas kenaikan derajat pangeran Oh, itu tandanya kau akan merebut tumbalnya juga bukan?"

Kris tanpa sadar menggeram kecil ditangannya dibuat terkepal erat, menandakan emosinya mulai naik. Ia berpaling menatap ingin melubangi punggung setengah telanjang wanita didepan sana.

"Wajar jika benar, ahh...bahkan tumbalnya terlihat sangat sempurna, saat pertama melihatnya tercium aroma darah segarnya yang begitu lembut aku jadi ingin merasakannya" tanpa kata Kris bergerak tiba-tiba hendak menjauh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jika kau benar ingin merebutnya, aku bisa membantu Kris membawa tumbalnya padamu" wanita berujar setengah berteriak dengan tubuh ia balik kearah Kris yang telah menjauh disana. Kris pun masih terdiam ditempatnya karena mendengar ucapan wanita itu, ia tersenyum sinis sesaat tanpa berbalik ia balas berucap.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Hilda" bersamaan itu Kris hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan sosok wanita tersebut seorang diri disana.

"Hem...ini menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memakan dengan baik segala hidangan yang tersedia dimeja makan besar persegi panjang ini. Walau dengan rasa kecanggungannya terlebih disana ia tak seorang sendiri, ada sang suami Sehun dan juga beberapa pelayan wanita dan pria berdiri disetiap sisi ruangan makan tersebut.

Sejak keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati sebelumnya Luhan berasa dirinya seperti berada dilokasi syuting film dikerajaan yang sering ia tonton dulu. Dimana setiap ia melangkahkan kaki seluruh yang ada disekelilingnya terlihat begitu indah dan megah. Seperti sebuah istana dengan segala ornamen bangunannya terukir dengan gaya khas eropa klasik, ada juga sebagian yang dibangun dengan gaya modern diperpadukan menjadi satu dan sungguh itu terlihat begitu menabjukan baginya.

Benar seperti berada diistana kerajaan. Ditambah lagi banyaknya pelayan yang berkeliaran guna bekerja dibangunan tersebut. Sampai Luhan sedikit kebingungan ketika salah satu dari mereka menyerukan pangeran untuk sang suaminya, sebenarnya ini ada dimana?.

"Kau melamun?" Suara tegas namun masih terdengar lembut itu membuyarkan segala pikiran yang hinggap diotaknya, ia benar melamun sampai baru sadar teh mawarnya jadi sedikit mendingin karena ia acuhkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan kedua lagi tertuju padanya, Luhan menunduk sedikit kepalanya lalu membawa sepasang matanya kearah pria pucat diseberang meja sana tepat didepannya.

"Apa ini sebuah istana?, dan mereka memanggilmu pangeran?"

Ia lebih mengajukan pertanyaan balik karena itu memang yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Diseberang sana Sehun meletakkan garpunya dipiring makanannya itu, beralih penuh pada sosok pria mungil didepannya. Ia meringis kecil.

"Hanya sebuah mansion yang memang disamakan dengan keadaan istana, dan soal itu..." Berdehem pelan dan kembali focus pada sang pengantin.

"Yah, aku sejujurnya benar seorang pangeran, tepatnya anak tunggal dari kerajaan Houtman"

saat itu Luhan merasa bahwa aura pria pucat itu benar sangat begitu tinggi, berkharisma dan sangat pantas jika diberi gelar sebagai seorang pangeran. Cara berbicara kepada pelayannya, cara berpakaian yang sangat rapi dan mewah, juga sikapnya yang sangat ughh...sungguh mencerminkan sosok seorang pangeran. Apakah ini suatu keajaiban untuk Luhan?.

"Lantas itukah, mereka membawaku dan menjadikanku pengantin untukmu?"

"Kau tepat sekali"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Sehun terlihat mengernyit disana.

"Maksudku, aku hanya dari rakyat biasa dan berbeda dunia denganmu, tapi kenapa aku yang dipilih?, aku pikir seorang pangeran akan menikahi salah satu anak dari kerajaan lainnya, atau setidaknya anak yang memiliki keturunan bangsawan"

Luhan merasa bodoh saat ini ketika Sehun menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah tawa kecil, menurutnya apakah pertanyaannya terdengar lucu ditelinga?, kenapa pria itu tertawa?. Sehun kembali berdehem setelah tawanya meredah.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu banyak menonton film ditelevisi, sampai beranggapan seperti itu, kau lupa ini dimana?" Luhan menunduk lagi membenarkan ujaran pria itu barusan jika ia bahkan hampir lupa dimana ia berada sekarang. Dinegara aneh yang tak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

"Hanya bingung, itu saja"

"Dan setelah ini, kau akan memahaminya"

"Sehun..."

"Pangeran oh"

suara seseorang menyahuti pembicaraan mereka sesaat, dimana sosok pria berpakaian jas hitam lengkap datang diantara acara makan itu.

"Yah, pak Han?"

"Raja ingin menemui anda saat makan siang nanti diistana" Sehun mengangguk paham sambil melirik jam tangan goldnya sejenak, lalu kembali kearah pria lain itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti, ada yang lain?"

"Tidak pangeran"

"Kau bisa kembali" mengangguk hormat sebelum pria itu undur diri dan Sehun kembali pada sang pengantinnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Yah, sudah" Luhan membalas.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkeliling dimansion ini agar kau mengenalnya, setelah itu aku akan pergi keistana"

Luhan menyetujuinya karena ia jujur ingin berkeliling pula, melihat-lihat sekitar mungkin saja akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang indah disana. Juga benar mengenal tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang bersama sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai sedikit berkeliling dengan segala macam hal yang telah ia dengar dari penjelasan pria pucat itu, kini Luhan tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar mewah yang mulai sekarang ia gunakan dan mengejutkannya lagi walau ia pun tau itu, jika ia tak lupa dirinya sudah resmi menjadi seorang istri dari pria pucat itu, maka ia akan tidur sekamar dengan sang suami.

Yah disana ia berada dibalkon kamarnya bersama Sehun berdiri terdiam menatap pemandangan indah didepan sana. Diam dengan segala macam pemikirannya mengenai semua hal ia lalui saat ini.

Hhh...

Ia mendesah pelan kedua manik rusanya tengah menerawang kedepan tepat pada sekumpulan bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh diatas tanah itu. Terlihat sangat indah bahkan disana terlihat seperti sebuah taman bunga, walau hanya ditanami oleh bunga mawar saja. Luhan suka memandanginya bunga mawar itu sangat cantik.

Ia pun beralih sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dengan matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah bangunan besar dan megah didepan seberang sana. Ia ingat saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa bangunan megah diseberang mansion ini adalah letaknya istana utama negara Houtman.

Yah, itu istana kerajaan negara yang Luhan tempati sekarang. Dan Luhan begitu takjub saat melihatnya karena tepat didepan matanya sebuah istana yang selama ini hanya ia lihat difilm-film yang ada ditv, kini tampak nyata dikedua mata rusanya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya sampai detik ini, ia merasa seperti tengah bermimpi yang sialnya ini justru begitu terasa nyata. Benar-benar mengejutkannya, tapi ia mulai suka berada disana pasalnya dinegara itu begitu terasa nyaman.

Sangat berbeda dengan dinegara tempat ia tinggal dulu Seoul. Mengingat itu Luhan jadi rindu, karena entah sudah berapa lama ia berada dinegara asing ini?, ia jadi keingat akan tempat asalnya sekarang dan merindukannya.

Hal itu membuatnya kembali mendesah resah sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu ia buka seketika itu ia tersentak kala saat matanya terbuka, ada sosok pria tinggi tengah menatapnya pula dari seberang jembatan kecil didepan sana. Luhan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali masih menatap kejut dengan sosok itu. Pria tinggi dengan sepasang mata merahnya tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa heran. Siapa pria itu?.

 _'Siapa?, siapa pria itu?, kenapa dia menatapku?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Luhan..."

Hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengalihkannya, Luhan menoleh kebelakang begitu Sehun datang dan menghampirinya dibalkon kamar mereka.

"Sehun"

"Kau disini rupanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan langsung kembali membawa tatapannya kearah depan sana dan kembali mengernyit ketika ia tak lagi mendapati sosok pria tinggi diseberang sana tadi.

 _'Huh?, kemana dia pergi?'_

"Hey" suara Sehun terdengar lagi kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ahh, t-tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat" gugupnya seketika masih dengan rasa herannya. Sehun berseru 'oh' untuk balasannya, lalu membawa tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya kembali menatap lekat pasa sepasang manik rusa itu.

"Indah, sungguh indah dan aku suka" tersenyum kecil Luhan berikan, hal itu Sehun menghela nafas legah pikirnya istrinya ini mungkin akan betah dengan tempat tinggal barunya dinegara mereka.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum" ia ikut tersenyum dengan satu tangannya terangkat guna mengusap lembut pipi mulus pengantinnya itu.

"Itu terdengar bagus"

"Sehun"

"Yah?"

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau menemui raja?"

Luhan yang bertanya sekarang wajahnya polos serta penasaran ia keluarkan menatap suaminya itu. Sehun sendiri tak langsung menjawab ia justru masih memainkan jari panjangnya dipipi pria kecil didepannya akhirnya ia kembali bersuara.

"Tidak ada, hanya pembicaraan kecil saja dan...kau harus tau, aku sudah membicarakan ini kepada raja tadi, beliau berencana akan menyekolahkanmu denganku"

"Huh?, sekolah?"

"Yah, besok kau akan ikut sekolah bersamaku" kedua mata Luhan membesar ketika baru saja mendengar hal yang ternyata telah dibicarakan oleh raja dan suaminya tadi siang. Ia kembali dalam rasa herannya.

"Kau masih sekolah juga?" Berakhir pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan dibuat sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajah rupawan suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja, karena aku pangeran aku jelas harus bersekolah"

"Bukan maksudku, aku pikir kau lebih tua dariku dan kau sudah tidak bersekolah lagi"

"Aku memanglah lebih tua darimu, tapi aku masih bersekolah, apa itu aneh?" Terlihat gelengan yang pria kecil itu lakukan.

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Kau belum paham juga yah?, bertanyalah jika kau masih merasa bingung heum!"

Menunduk sedikit karena sebenarnya ia juga masih merasa begitu bingung untuk semuanya, ia bahkan merasa ini masih seperti mimpi untuknya karena aneh dan terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang tak memahami semuanya" cicitnya sangat kecil Sehun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya ia gerakkan guna menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, lalu menariknya agar sedikit terangkat hingga mereka bisa saling bertemu tatap.

Tatapan teduhnya ia tunjukan saat ini guna membuat Luhan akan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam membalas tatapnya dengan polos yang sesekali mengedip kecil. Sebelum Sehun bergerak memajukan wajah kearah wajah kecil Luhan.

"Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahui segalanya" bisikan itu akhirnya telah memejamkan kedua manik Luhan, bersamaan dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat. Hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatuh lembut. Sehun menciumnya lembut hanya sebatas kecupan sebagai awalan, dan terjadi ciuman yang lebih ketika ia mulai mengapit bibir Luhan diselah belahan bibir tipisnya.

Rasanya lembut dan manis Luhan terima kala bibir Sehun terus menarik-narik ujung bibir bawahnya agar bisa beradu bersama. Ia hanya diam saja membiarkan karena ia tak tau harus membalasnya seperti apa. Jujur ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun pun ia tak pernah berciuman. Dan hanya dengan Sehun ia melakukannya sekarang.

"Ngmpphhh" lenguhnya kecil ketika lidah Sehun sudah berada didalam mulutnya.

"Apa ciuman pertamamu ada padaku?" Bisik Sehun begitu memberi jeda pada tautan bibir mereka, Luhan mengangguk saja tanpa membuka matanya.

 **CUP**

"Eungghhh..."

"Berarti aku yang pertama, jujur ini juga yang pertama untukku" Luhan membuka matanya langsung hingga bertemu sepasang manik coklat tajam milik suaminya itu.

"Padaku?"

"Yah, padamu kita impas bukan?, dan tetap akan menjadi pertama untuk kita"

Luhan tak tau dari mana datangnya perasaan sukanya ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya, ia hanya merasa nyaman mendengarnya dengan sedikit rasa senang akibat tau mereka sama-sama melakukan ciuman itu pertama kalinya. Yang jelas ia beharap benar akan tetap menjadi yang pertama untuknya dan Sehun. Hal itu pula membuat pipinya merasa memanas seketika.

"Jadi, maukah kau membalas ciumanku ini?" Ia tak yakin dapatkah ia membalasnya?, ia tak begitu tau hal mengenal ciuman apa lagi sampai bisa melakukannya. Ia amatir karena tak pernah mencobanya, jadi untuk soal bisa membalas atau tidak ia sangat tak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi mencobanya sedikit tak ada salahnya kan?.

"Aku tak yakin"

"Oh, jangan dipaksakan jika kau tak yakin heum, aku tidak memaksamu"

"Aku akan mencobanya"

mencoba yakin Luhan pun memeluk leher Sehun seketika, mendongakkan sedikit tinggi wajahnya agar bisa mengapai wajah rupawan Sehun dengan sedikit ia miringkan kekanan.

Usai itu mulailah ia kembali memejamkan matanya menunggu Sehun akan mendaratkan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tak buang waktu lagi Sehun langsung mencium bibir kecil itu, sesaat diawali kembali dengan kecupan sebelum mulai melumatnya pelan. Kedua tangan Sehun tanpa ragu melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan, menariknya agar tubuh mereka merapat tanpa ada jarak sama sekali. Ia benar bergerak pelan sekarang agar Luhan bisa mengikuti geraknya, sekali lumatan ia lakukan maka Luhan akan membalasnya satu lumatan pula. Hingga ciuman mereka terjadi begitu perlahan, manis, lembut dan tanpa ada rasa tergesah-gesah disana.

"Mmpphh..."

"Hhmm"

suara peraduan kedua belah bibir itu terdengar begitu teratur perlahan namun pasti. Luhan akan sedikit melenguh ketika lidah Sehun mengajaknya bermain didalam mulutnya menghasilkan lelehan salivanya turun membasahi sudut bibirnya.

Merasa cukup panjang ciuman itu terjadi Sehun mengakhirinya, melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menyatuhkan kening mereka. Ia buka perlahan kedua matanya memandang wajah memerah sang istri yang tengah terengah-engah.

"Kau sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik heum" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan ikut membuka matanya pula, terlihat sayu membalas tatapan Sehun padanya. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Berkatmu Sehun" tersenyum bersama mereka.

"Kau belum begitu kenal denganku, apa kau tidak merasa ini tidak benar?, maksudku aku pikir kau akan menolak saat tau kau adalah istriku?"

"Awalnya aku memang tak menerimanya, menganggap ini benar tak masuk akal, tapi setelah aku pikirkan ini tidak akan benar terjadi, jika aku tak merasakanya sejauh ini. Jadi aku mempercayainya sekarang"

Sehun kembali merasa legah dimana Luhan akhirnya bisa mempercayai apa yang telah ia alami. Hingga ia tak perlu berjuang keras agar bisa dapat kepercayaan dari istrinya itu dan dengan demikian segala rencana juga ritual pada bulan purnama nanti akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Syukurlah jika begitu, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Yah"

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan tak ada rasa ragu sang istrinya membalasnya pula. Menyembunyikan wajah ronanya didada bidang Sehun yang sangat terasa nyaman ia rasakan. Ia suka pelukan hangat itu membuatnya tenang dan tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Kita masuk kedalam sekarang heum, udaranya mulai dingin"

"Ne"

Tanpa ragu Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu beralih menggendong tubuh kecil Luhan, membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Tanpa menyadari jika sosok pria tinggi sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari arah seberang sana.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai Oh Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **chap 03 hereeeeee...**

 **seperti janji saya kepada seseorang XD**

 **DL saya updatekan hari ini hehee...**

 **saya sungguh senang ternyata banyak yang suka dengan ff ini, terima kasih semuanya**

 **sebagian review kalian sudah saya balas lewat pm yah, jadi silahlan cek fpm kalian masing-masing yah^^**

 **saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian disini yah.**

 **pertama, ada yang tanya kenapa sehun gk bersama luhan saat diacara pernikahan mereka?, itu karena salah satu syarat sehun saat dihari pernikahannya, untuk ini saya ngasal aja sumpah hehee...**

 **kedua, apakah luhan akan menjadi vampire juga setelah darahnya dihisap?, gk jawabannya soalnya untuk jadi vampire sama kaya sehun, luhan harus melalui proses dulu, gk langsung jadi vampire kok dan ini saya ngasal lagi hehee...**

 **udah itu ja yah saya jawabnya, dan untuk yang bertanya luhan berada dimana?, dia sudah berada didunianya sehun, jadi dia berada didunia yang berbeda, tuh diatas udah sedikit dijelasin kok^^**

 **untuk nc hunhan?, maap saya potong dibagian itu hehee...**

 **ntar dichap selanjutnya bakal saya full'in kok XD**

 **jadi sabar dulu yah^^**

 **udah ahh itu aja cuapan author**

 **jadi sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya**

 **Annyeong^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **08/05/16**


	4. Chapter 4

Wushhh...

Lilin kedua memadamkan apinya tepat saat pagi menjelang diluar sana. Sesosok pria tinggi pucat menatap dalam diam sederet lilin-lilin didepan sana. Satu tangannya mengepal erat yang tengah menggenggam sebuah kalung pula disana. Sepasang mata tajam semerah darahnya kini mulai berubah warna kembali pada coklat. Ia berucap lirih seakan tak dapat didengar oleh siapa pun jika berada diruangan itu, sebelum ia akhirnya menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Waktunya sudah dimulai, maka ia akan menjalani takdir barunya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 04- **Truth**

Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin rias disana sambil merapikan letak dasi seragam sekolah barunya. Pagi ini ia akan kembali memulai sekolah bersama sang suami, disekolah baru dan lihatlah ia merasa bangga sendiri begitu melihat penampilan dirinya sekarang. Berseragam lengkap mulai dengan blazer hitam membalut kemeja putih polosnya, yang juga telah dilapisi oleh rompi hitam senada dengan blazernya. Tak lupa pula dasi berwarna merah terang yang begitu pas menghiasi kerah leher seragam itu. Ia tersenyum tipis memandanginya.

Seragam yang indah dan mewah sangat berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya yang dulu. Ia terus menatapi penampilannya sendiri hingga tak sadar Sehun telah memasuki kamar mereka. Sang suami yang juga telah lengkap pula akan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan yang masih menatapi dirinya sendiri dicermin. Ia menoleh kebelakang tepat pada sosok pria tinggi pucat disana.

"Heum, sudah" ia membalas sebelum matanya sedikit melebar kala melihat pria disana.

Seorang Sehun benar tak bisa dijelaskan betapa sempurna dan menawannya sosok itu. Luhan bahkan yang sudah cukup lebih dari 24 jam bertemu dengan pria itu, ia masih saja merasa terpesona saat melihatnya. Serasa baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria menawan itu, hingga membuatnya merasa gugup dan memanas. Sehun sendiri menaikkan satu alisnya begitu mendapati wajah Luhan yang samar merah memandanginya.

"Ada apa?, apa penampilanku terlihat tak baik hingga kau menatapiku seperti itu?" Luhan tersadar dan gelagapan seorang diri.

"T-tidak"

membuang tatapannya kearah bawah karena malu, hal itu telah membuat satu garis lengkungan keatas dibibir tipis sang suami. Sehun melangkah dekat kearah istri cantiknya.

"Kalau sudah siap, ayo kita keluar untuk sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan langsung berangkat kesekolah"

"N-ne"

Sehun meraihnya menggenggam lembut satu tangannya, lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar mereka guna sarapan sebelum berangkat kesekolah mereka disambut baik oleh para pelayan mansion itu. Menyapa dan tersenyum ramah Luhan merasa senang karena perlakuan baik mereka terhadapnya. Dan mulailah acara sarapan mereka yang terjadi dengan damai dan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selevena high school salah satu sekolah menengah keatas yang dikhususkan untuk sekolah para putra-putri bangsawan dinegara Houtman. Sekolah terkenal yang memiliki 3 gedung utama dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Menurut derajat atau kelas tingkatan. Luas juga sangat berkelas jelas karena sekolah tersebut bukanlah ditujukan untuk para rakyat biasa dan hanya para bangsawanlah yang bisa menuntut ilmu disana. Dibangun dengan gaya nuasa eropa yang sangat kentara juga dilengkapi oleh fasilitas lengkap untuk para penghuninya.

Sungguh luar biasa bagi Luhan saat pertama kali melihat gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia serasa seperti didunia mimpi indah dan sangat mengagumkan. Mobil hitam pribadi milik pangeran Oh telah memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu. Pada saat itu para siswa yang menyadari kedatangan mobil tersebut terlihat mulai bersorak sambil berlarian kearah mobil itu.

"Kyaaa...pangeran Oh datang"

"Kyaaaa...pangeran...pangeran"

Pekikkan beberapa siswa disana yang telah mengerumbunin mobil sang pangeran negara mereka. Sampai beberapa pengawal dari kerajaan sibuk menahan mereka agar tak begitu dekat dengan sang pangeran. Pintu mobil terbuka disertai munculnya sosok pria yang selalu dikagumi oleh umat dinegara Houtman itu.

"Kyaaaa...anda tampan sekali pangeran Oh"

"Huwaaa...pangeran Oh lihatlah kemari!, pangeran Oh..."

"Semua, beri jalan untuk pangeran Oh!" Seru pinta dari salah satu pengawal kerajaan kepada para siswa itu, agar mereka tak menghalangi jalan sang pangeran.

Luhan ikut keluar pula dengan wajah bengongnya melihat keadaan gaduh disekitarnya. Sebelum ia tersentak kala sebuah tangan menarik dirinya untuk memasuki kegedung megah didepan mereka. Ia diam saja mengikuti langkah kaki sang suami yang membimbingnya masuk lebih dalam, ia akan menunduk begitu mendengar samar suara para siswa disekeliling yang mengikuti mereka.

"Hey, apa pria mungil yang digandeng pangeran Oh adalah pengantinnya?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Dia benar pengantin itu"

"Tak buruk, justru dia terlihat sangat manis juga cantik"

"Benar, lantas saja dia yang menjadi pendamping pangeran Oh sangat cocok sekali"

itulah beberapa komentar mereka dan Luhan jelas bisa mendengarnya bahkan Sehun sekali pun. Dimana sang pangeran tetap pada ekspresi datarnya berjalan angkuh didepan mereka semua. Hingga dipertengahan jalan mereka perpaksa berhenti ketika didepan mereka sudah ada lima pria lainnya memandang mereka. Para siswa lain pun sudah tak lagi mengikuti sang pangeran dan hanya ada Sehun, Luhan juga beberapa pengawal mereka.

"Oi, Oh Sehun sudah datang rupanya?" Seru seorang pria tinggi berkulit sedikit gelap sudah menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Sedikit terlambat eoh?" Sahut lainnya, dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

Kai nama pria gelap itu beralih pada sosok kecil disamping Sehun, ia menyeringai kecil sambil mendekati sosok itu. Luhan jelas tersentak ketika Kai sudah didekatnya tengah menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan minat.

"Wahh, apakah dia pengantin dari sang pangeran negara kita?" Heboh Kai membuat Luhan menunduk takut.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Ughh...dia sangat manis Sehun-ah"

"Dan menggemaskan" goda para pria lainnya yang mulai mendekati kearah Luhan pula.

"Kalian, jangan mengganggunya!" Ujar Sehun memerintah karena ia melihat Luhan terlihat tak nyaman dengan kehadiran para sahabatnya.

"Eishh, kami hanya ingin mengenalnya Hun, kau ini"

"Benar, apa salahnya mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan istrimu ini" Luhan semakin menunduk terkadang memandang malu pada para pria didekatnya itu.

"Oh yah, siapa namamu?" Kini pria bernama Chen bertanya kepada Luhan tentunya.

"Lu-Luhan, Xi Luhan" cicit Luhan pelan membuat para pria itu gemas jadinya.

"Yaampun, dia manis sekali...namanya pun terdengar indah" seru Chanyeol disana, Kai mengambil langkah lebih dekat lalu tanpa ragu meraih satu tangan Luhan dan mengecup kecil punggung tangan mungil pria bermata rusa itu.

 **CUP**

"perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jong In tapi kau bisa memanggilnya cukup Kai manis" Luhan bergetar kecil dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari Kai setelah dikecup tadi. Menatap malu pada pria yang mengaku Kai itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol cantik" disahuti oleh pria lainnya dan...

"Aku Kim Jong Dae, panggil Chen saja yah"

"Kim Junmyeon, atau Suho"

beberapa pria lainnya pula ikut memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Luhan. Hingga semua terdiam beralih pada sosok pria terakhir yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan. Pria paling tinggi berekspresi sama datarnya seperti Sehun, yang hanya menatap tajam pada Luhan sekarang. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

"Oi, Kris kau tak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu padanya eoh?"

Kai bersuara memandang malas wajah Kris yang memang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka tanpa minat. Chen mencibir keras.

"Dia Wu Yifan, tapi kau cukup memanggilnya Kris saja Luhan, maaf dia memang seperti itu" itu Chen yang berujar memberikan senyuman agar Luhan bisa memaklumi sifat menyebalkan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Dan untungnya Luhan bisa menerimanya baik sambil tersenyum kecil pula.

"S-senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua" balas Luhan dengan membungkukkan kecil tubuhnya.

"tentu saja Luhan sayang"

"Oh, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Kai!" Seru Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah playboy si hitam itu yang tak tau malu. Direspon dengan dengusan saja dari yang dipinta.

"Jadi, apa dia akan sekelas dengan kita Sehun?" Chen beralih bertanya pada Sehun yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sepertinya begitu, dia akan bersamaku mulai sekarang" Sehun menjawab.

"Ahh, akan sangat seru jika benar dia sekelas dengan kita bukan?"

"Ck, dasar kau Kai tak bisa diam jika sudah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Luhan" Kai mengangkat bahunya tak perduli akan ucapan Chanyeol mengenai dirinya tadi, karena memang seperti itu dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi menemui kepala sekolah, jadi sampai jumpa dikelas" Sehun pamit dengan membawa Luhan tentunya, pergi menuju arah ruang kepala sekolah mereka. Meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya itu disana.

"Sungguh menarik"

"Apanya yang benar Kai?"

"Dia, Luhan benar-benar sempurna" Kai menyeringai membuat Chanyeol dan Chen menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Dasar playboy brengsek!" Umpat Chanyeol dan lagi Kai tak memperdulikannya.

"Sudahlah, kita kekelas saja sekarang" usul Chen

"Aku setuju"

Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai lebih dulu beranjak menuju kelas mereka, sebelum disusul oleh Suho tanpa kata. Hingga meninggalkan Kris seorang diri disana dengan segala pikirannya. Kris tersenyum penuh arti, senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas.

"Luhan...sungguh menarik hmm" gumamnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman menakutkan itu dari wajah tampannya, sebelum ikut hilang dari tempat tersebut entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan benar berada disatu kelas yang sama dengan Sehun, bahkan ia menjadi teman sebangku untuk sang suami. Kata Sehun agar dirinya tidak akan kesulitan dipelajaran pertamanya karena Sehun sendiri yang akan membantunya. Juga membantu agar Luhan bisa terbiasa dengan suasana kelas mereka yang pastinya berbeda dengan suasana kelas disekolah Luhan dulu. Jangan lupakan pula jika Luhan satu-satunya yang berasal dari dunia berbeda dari para makhluk disana. Yang berasal dari bumi tempatnya para manusia sepertinya.

Terkadang Luhan akan merasa sedikit tak nyaman ketika mendapati dirinya tengah ditatapi oleh beberapa siswa disana, ditatapi dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang jelas itu terasa risih untuknya. Lantas ia akan menundukan saja kepalanya kebawah. Tepat saat pelajaran masih berlangsung seperti sekarang ini.

Jari-jemari mungilnya ia mainkan tak jelas akibat rasa tak nyaman itu, terlihat gusar hingga hal tersebut menyita perhatian sang pangeran sepenuhnya terhadap dirinya. Sehun paham dan bisa mengerti ia dongakkan lebih tinggi wajah angkuhnya guna melayangkan tatapan tajam kebeberapa siswa yang masih menatap mengganggu untuk istrinya. Mereka pun langsung berpaling takut mendapatkan tatapan tajam seakan memerintah mereka untuk tak lagi menatap Luhannya.

"Jangan merasa takut, ada aku didekatmu" bisikan itu terdengar hingga Luhan mengangkat wajahnya berpaling kearah sampingnya, dimana ada Sehun yang juga menatapnya tenang. Ia mengangguk akan balasan bisikan yang tadi sang pangeran katakan kepadanya.

Sehun tak lagi berkata-kata satu tangannya terangkat guna menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Luhan. Mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya lembut, karena itu Luhan merona jadinya sambil mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya masih memandang sepasang manik tajam suaminya itu.

"Kau...cantik" semakin merona akibat kata pujian Sehun lontarkan untuknya.

"T-terima kasih Sehun"

"Ekhem..."

Suara deheman cukup keras akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan kedua pria yang sejak tadi saling menatap itu. Mereka tersentak bersama begitu sadar jika mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas itu. Dan didepan sana wanita berkacamata ikut menatap mereka.

"Sebelumnya maaf telah mengganggu, tapi bisakah anda memberi waktu anda sebentar untuk memperhatikan pelajaran saya pangeran Oh?"

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan, berdehem juga mencoba kembali tenang sebelum bergumam sebagai balasannya untuk wanita yang diketahui sebagai gurunya itu. Sedangkan Luhan sudah menunduk malu akibat kejadian barusan.

"Terima kasih pangeran Oh. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

Pelajaran pun kembali berlanjut dengan semuanya kembali pula memperhatikan penjelasan wanita didepan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, hari ini pengantin pangeran Oh masuk kesekolah itu?"

"Yah yang mulia ratu"

ia tersenyum mendengar sebuah berita dari pelayan wanita pribadinya itu. Ia menoleh pada sosok pria paruh baya disebelahnya terlihat tengah menikmati segelas minuman berwarna merah yang ia genggam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, semoga Sehun bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan dinegara ini. Bagaimana menurutmu suamiku?"

Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan gelas minumannya diatas meja, lalu memandang tenang sang istri. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa ruangan disana.

"Apa memangnya yang harus aku beri pendapat?"

"Aishh, kau ini seharusnya katakan sesuatu apa pun itu mengenai istri anak tampan kita!" Wanita itu cemberut akibat responan yang diberikan suaminya sungguh tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, menyebalkan" Sang suami kembali menghela nafas melihat tingkah ratu negara mereka yang terlihat seperti anak kecil saja.

"Ratu Cordelina, bisa jaga sikapmu itu!" Seru sang suami mengingatkan bahwa sikap sang istri sungguh diluar tata krama dikerajaan wanita itu justru mendengus kasar tak memperdulikan teguran suaminya.

"Aku mengerti raja Hardes yang terhormat, ck menyebalkan!, terhadap istrinya sendiri seperti itu. Sudahlah aku ingin pergi berjalan-jalan saja, ayo Hilda!"

"Baik ratu"

rajuk sang istri karena merasa kesal, ia beranjak pergi dari duduknya meninggalkan ruang tengah istana mereka bersama wanita lainnya yang menjadi pelayan pribadi sang ratu istana. Hal itu hanya bisa membuat sang raja menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah ratunya itu.

Ia tau walau sudah berusia tua tapi tingkah sang istri masih saja terlihat kekanakan terkadang. Manja dan suka sekali merajuk jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi, tapi ia tetap mencintai wanita itu. Pria itu pun kembali menyesapi segelas darah segar itu, lalu meraih sebuah buku tebal coklat yang juga berada diatas meja. Membukanya lembar perlembar dan membacanya sebelum satu pengawal lain datang menghampirinya.

"Yang mulia raja"

"Ada apa?"

"Baru saja saya mendapatkan laporan, jika jenderal Mong telah menemui pendeta Kim secara diam-diam"

pria itu terdiam sesaat kala mendengar berita dari pengawalnya. Ia tiba-tiba menutup kasar buka yang tadi ia baca beralih menatap tajam pada sang pengawalnya didepan sana. Seketika rahangnya mengeras.

"Begitu ya?, lekas kumpulkan para pengawal lainnya!, dan siapkan mobil, kita akan pergi kerumah pendeta itu sekarang" perintahnya tegas.

"Baik yang mulia" selanjutnya pengawal itu pun pamit undur diri meninggalkan sang raja seorang diri disana.

"Jenderal Mong, kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Desis menakutkan pria itu disertai seringaiannya sebelum menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditaman sekolah saat ini Luhan berada yang tentunya bersama dengan sang pangeran. Begitu waktu istirahat tiba mereka keluar kelas dan berjalan untuk mengelilingi area sekolah mereka. Sehun yang jelas bercerita mengenai sekolah mewah itu, ditanggap baik oleh Luhan yang akan tersenyum juga sesekali mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui. Terkadang mereka akan bertemu dengan para siswa lain yang tak lepas memandang mereka dengan tatapan berbeda.

Saat itu Luhan akan menunduk lagi pasalnya hampir seluruh siswa yang ia temui pasti menatapnya penuh minat. Diiringi dengan senyuman yang cukup membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia heran mengapa mereka semua memandangnya seperti itu?, seperti dirinya seekor rusa yang siap disantap oleh sekawanan serigala yang lapar. Tentu saja itu menakutkan untuknya. Apa karena ia siswa baru?, tapi haruskah ditatapi seperti itu?.

"Kau melamun?" Suara berat itu akhirnya menyadarkan Luhan dari segala pemikirannya.

"Ah, m-maaf" tunduknya malu, seketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu disadari oleh Luhan yang secara refleks ikut berhenti pula dan memandang bengong pada sang pangeran.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Sehun justru balik bertanya langsung Luhan merasa tak mengerti dibuatnya. Lalu kembali menunduk diam sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya dibawah sana.

"Hey"

menggelengkan kepalanya kecil lagi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada sang pangeran.

"Ada yang masih tak kau mengerti?"

"Sebenarnya banyak, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memahaminya" ujarnya masih tersenyum kecil.

Sehun mendekat meraih pinggang ramping Luhan agar mereka saling berdekatan. Sementara dirinya sendiri ia bawa untuk duduk disebuah pagar kecil yang kebetulan tepat berada dibelakangnya itu. Hingga ia berposisi duduk dengan Luhan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk bertanya apa pun. Jadi tanyakanlah apa yang ingin kau ketahui" ucap Sehun dengan wajah ia angkat sedikit guna melihat jelas wajah cantik sang istri. Luhan sendiri hanya diam saja menundukkan wajahnya karena posisinya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Sehun yang tengah duduk.

"Hemm...akan aku tanyakan nanti"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sesaat sambil merapikan poni sang istri. Dan lagi mereka jadi saling menatap lembut. Saat itu Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Luhan agar semakin dekat dengannya. Kedua tangannya sudah memeluk erat pinggang pria bermata rusa itu.

"Aku ingin menciummu, bolehkah?" Tanyanya seketika Luhan jadi merona. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya malu-malu, sebelum kepala si kecil mengangguk pelan bertanda memperbolehkan. Tak mau sia-siakan Sehun langsung bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Luhan pun sudah memejamkan kedua matanya semakin menunduk agar mempermudah Sehun mengapainya. Hingga terjadilan ciuman manis mereka saat itu. Sehun yang tak segan menggulum pasti bibir kecil Luhan yang sangat terasa manis juga pas disela bibir tipisnya.

"Emphh..."

Luhan melenguh kecil kedua tangannya sudah berada didepan dada bidang Sehun sambil itu membalas segala gerakan yang Sehun lakukan dibibirnya. Tangan Sehun pun tak bisa berdiam saja ia gerakan guna mengelus lembut punggung Luhan. Agar Luhan merasa nyaman dengan ciuman mereka. Ciuman lembut tanpa ada rasa terburu-buru itu terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Saat tangan Luhan ingin meremas seragam Sehun tepat didada pria pucat itu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tanpa sadar ia semakin menempelkan telapak tangannya itu didada bidang tersebut. Memastikan sesuatu yang telah ia anggap benar aneh.

"Ngghhh...empphh" lenguhnya lagi akibat ia mulai merasa kehabisan nafasnya.

Ia akhirnya pun mendorong kecil dada pria yang masih menciumnya itu. Dan terlepaslah ciuman mereka dengan Sehun yang sedikit terkejut akibat dorongan tiba-tiba didadanya. Ia membuka mata terpejamnya tadi langsung memandang heran pada Luhan. Sementara itu sang istri terlihat terengah-engah sudah pula membuka kedua matanya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan ikut membalas tatapan heran itu padanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal Sehun"

"Apa itu?"

"Itu emm...kau bilang dinegara ini hanya makhluk seperti kalian yang mengetahuinya, jadi itu tandanya kalian tidak sama denganku?" Tanya Luhan dengan pelan-pelan karena seketika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya saat ini, lantas ia bertanya untuk memastikannya. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yah itu benar, kami berbeda denganmu"

"Apa yang membuat kalian berbeda denganku?" Sehun terlihat menghela nafas pelan sambil tangannya kembali beralih pada pipi lembut istrinya itu.

"Kami berbeda denganmu karena kau manusia sejati" Luhan kembali mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dari maksud pria pucat didepannya ini.

"Karena aku manusia sejati?"

"Yah"

"Maksudmu berbeda karena aku manusia?, jadi kalian..."

"Benar jika kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kita berbeda karena kau manusia, sementara kami penghuni negera Houtman bukanlah manusia"

Luhan terdiam seketika tanpa kata apa pun, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kedua tangannya pun sudah menjauh dari dada bidang sang suami. Jadi itu benar dengan apa yang ia kira tadi. Sejak kedua tangannya berada didada pria itu ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"J-jadi jika kalian bukan manusia, kau...apa Sehun?"

Sehun ikut terdiam sesaat menatap dalam Luhan yang masih menampilkan raut tak dipahami itu. Raut yang Sehun sedikit tau jika pria kecil itu mulai merasa takut saat ini. Hingga ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali bersuara pasti mengatakan satu hal yang pada akhirnya harus Luhan ketahui dan Luhan terima kenyataan itu.

"Kami bukanlah manusia, tapi kami makhluk yang ditakuti oleh manusia. Karena kami para vampire"

Saat itu Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya juga rasa takut yang memang sejak tadi ia bertanya hal tersebut sudah melandanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tau mengapa saat kedua tangannya menyentuh dada pria pucat itu, sesuatu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya sejak itu. Ketika ia tak mendapati detak jantung sang suami dan karena itu pula seorang vampire tidaklah memiliki detak dijantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oke, untuk chap ini mian kalo dikit yah readers sebab saya hanya bisa segitu saja hehee...**

 **jelas ini udah lanjut, maaf juga kalo masih ada typonya juga kata-kata yang mungkin hilang entah kemana ^^**

 **info untuk kalian semua, ini adalah updatekan saya yang terakhir kalian sebelum saya memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis ff saya**

 **oke, saya bercanda hehee #plak XD**

 **maksudnya saya berhenti untuk sejenak, alias hiatus guys**

 **dan kemungkinan saya akan back saat setelah lebaran yah^^**

 **tapi gk janji juga hehee...**

 **dan ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya untuk minta cuti, yang jelas mengenai urusan pribadi author sendiri :)**

 **wokeh itu aja infonya dah moga aja saya bisa secepatnya back dari hiatus^^**

 **untuk yang lain tentu terima kasih yang udah review sebelumnya, maaf saya tak bisa membalas reviewan kalian kali ini, but jaringan dan kuota saya lagi gangguan jiwa/? XD**

 **So langsung saja sampai jumpa dilain waktu**

 **byeeee~**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **16/05/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vampire?

Haruskah makhluk itu?

Tatapan kejutnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan, berkedip beberapa kali berharap jika ia salah dengar. Tapi entah mungkin dari rasa takut yang sejak tadi mengerogoti didirinya, ia bergerak perlahan. Mundur mengambil jarak dari sosok pria didepannya itu. Menunduk sesesaat dan kembali membawa tatapan terkejutnya masih pada sang pangeran disana.

"V-vampire?"

"Vampire?" Suaranya pun jadi terdengar mengecil juga bergetar ketahuan sekali jika ia benar takut sekarang.

"Lu..."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ribut mencoba menyangkal walau hal itu sebenarnya tak bisa dielakkan, karena Sehun telah mengatakan padanya barusan. Saat Sehun tau Luhan menjauh darinya, ia ikut bergerak sedikit, namun Luhan justru semakin menjauh.

"Kau vampire Sehun, kalian..."

"Luhan, aku bisa jelaskan jadi-"

belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya pria kecil yang resmi menjadi istrinya itu telah berbalik badan dan berlari menjauh darinya.

"Luhan!" Teriaknya memanggil agar pria itu tak menjauh lebih darinya, tapi Luhan seakan menulikan telinganya dan terus berlari entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05-Must?**

 **.**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Suara langkah larinya terus terdengar dilorong-lorong koridor gedung sekolah mereka. Tak memperdulikan jika ia telah menabrak sesekali siswa lain yang ia lewati. Ia hanya ingin terus berlari sejauh mungkin, pergi ketempat yang mungkin tak diketahui oleh siapa pun selain dirinya disana. Ia takut, panik bercampur aduk. Bahkan ia ingin sekali meninggalkan negara aneh yang baru ia ketahui jika para penghuninya adalah para makhluk semenakutkan seperti vampire.

Tapi sialnya ia tak bisa berbuat hal yang dapat mengembalikan dirinya ketempat asal ia seharusnya berada. Ini benar mengejutkan lantas saja sejak awal ia tau negara macam ini, telah membuat dirinya sedikit tak tenang. Luhan ingin menangis sekarang sungguh ingin kembali keseoul, kerumahnya ketempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan makhluk sejenis dirinya. Dan bukan dengan makhluk penghisap darah itu. Ia juga baru sadar jadi itulah mengapa saat ia pertama kali datang kesekolah ini.

Mereka para penghuni sekolah tersebut menatapnya penuh minat. Karena dirinyalah yang seorang diri manusia disini. Hal gila macam apa ini?, sungguh tak lucu sekali pikirnya.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh"

Luhan semakin ingin menangis dari posisi duduknya, ia terjatuh karena begitu paniknya mengakibatkan lututnya terhempas begitu saja dilantai keramik hitam dibawah sana. Ia meringis kecil saat rasanya bagian yang terhempas itu terasa perih seketika. Ia mendengus kala melihat lututnya mungkin terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan kental merah berbau amis mengotori kain celana hitam seragamnya. Itu darah, sial! Lututnya berdarah sampainya. Ketika itu terjadi entah ia merasa aura disekelilingnya terasa menegang.

Saat ia mendongak keatas terlihat beberapa siswa disana kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan menakutkan. Luhan tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka melihatnya seperti itu, ia lantas menutup luka dilututnya itu. Menatap mereka horror dan penuh akan rasa takutnya. Lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk segera bangun kembali berlari sebelum mereka semua mulai menyerang dirinya.

.

Hingga ia telah berada diatas gedung sekolah itu Luhan berhenti. Meringis sesekali akibat lututnya justru ia rasa semakin terasa perih. Ia mendudukan dirinya sembarang lantai. Merasa sedikit aman sekarang walau ia bisa saja berpikir, jika mereka atau siapa pun bisa menemukannya disana. Saat itu Luhan menertawakan nasib malangnya. Mulai dari awal ia ada dinegara itu, bertemu Sehun dengan dikejutkan sebuah fakta dirinya telah menikah dan hingga tadi ia ternyata berada didunia para makhluk menyeramkan seperti vampire. Sangat lucu!. Luhan meringis lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi...ayah aku ingin kembali...ayah tolong Luhann..." Isak Luhan mulai dengan kepalanya ia gelengkan guna kembali menyangkal apa pun yang telah terjadi padanya.

Ia merasa bodoh karena terjebak dalam situasi yang sungguh menyulitkan ini. Dan mengapa harus ia?, mengapa harus dirinya?.

"Ayah tolong Luhann...hikss...tolong aku ingin kembali...a-aku takut hikss...ayahh...hiks"

terus saja ia menangis tanpa sadar jika ada sosok lain tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca disana. Sungguh menyedihkan dirinya sekarang.

"Hiks...ayah aku harus apa?, hiks...aku sungguh takut disini hiks...aku-"

"Luhan..."

Suara itu terdengar seketika Luhan menegang ia mendongak dan meringsut kala tatapan takutnya bertemu dengan sosok didepannya sana. Sosok itu melangkah mendekat perlahan, hal itu Luhan kembali memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku dulu"

"T-tidak Sehun, kumohon jangan dekati aku. J-jangan sakiti aku...hikss"

"Yah, aku memang tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi biarkan aku mendekat heum"

Luhan menggeleng tak mau karena rasa takutnya menjadi ia pun sampai memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai bergetar.

"J-jangan, jangan mendekat kumohon hiks...jangan dekati aku hiks..." Isaknya menjadi sangat takut jika Sehun akan menyakitinya kala pria itu mendekati dirinya. Tapi Sehun tetap bergerak pasti karena hanya ingin menenangkan pria kecilnya yang terus ketakutan.

"Hey, dengarkan penjelasanku yah, dan aku tidak akan melukaimu. Luhan..."

Kembali menolak akibat rasa takutnya menjadi, Sehun sendiri sampai bingung harus seperti apa agar Luhan bisa menerimanya lagi. Ia melangkah maju dan semakin maju, tapi Luhan malah mundur lagi hingga tubuh kecil itu berhenti tepat disebuah tembok pembatas dibelakangnya. Luhan tak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang.

"Luhan sayang...biarkan aku mendekat heum"

"T-tidak hikss..."

"Luhan..."

"Tidak-"

 **GREB**

"Huwaaa...l-lepaskan aku hiks...j-jangan!, lepaskan Sehunnn hikss..."

Luhan meronta ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Guna menenangkan rasa takut pria kecil tersebut.

"Sstthhh...tenanglah sayang" bisiknya lembut tak memperdulikan rontaan dari Luhan yang menjadi. Ia justru malah mempereratkan pelukannya ditubuh pria kecilnya.

"Luhan..."

"Tidak, lepaskan akuuu...lepaskan Sehunn!"

Meronta lagi ingin dilepaskan, sesekali memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun yang bisa ia gapai dan Sehun tak memperdulikan apa pun.

"Hey, dengarkan aku!. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dari awal aku sudah mengatakannya bukan?, aku memang seorang vampire tapi tidak akan melukaimu. Kau lupa jika aku adalah suamimu, jadi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu"

Sehun memberi jelasan agar Luhan bisa mempercayainya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan dengan tangannya. Menyatuhkan kedua kening mereka tanpa henti memberi tatapan teduh untuk sang istri.

"Tidak, Sehun hiks..."

Luhan kembali menggelengkan ribut kepalanya, akibatnya Sehun kembali pula membawa tubuh si kecil masih lebih kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya menenangkan.

"Sstthhh...tenanglah heum, percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Sehun hiks...aku takut"

Saat itu tubuh Luhan terasa melemas, ia tak lagi meronta hebat seperti tadi. Ia justru terdiam saja saat ini membiarkan tubuhnya bertumpuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh hangat Sehun yang tetap memeluknya.

"Jangan takut heum, aku ada disini bersamamu"

dengan kecupan-kecupan manis Sehun lakukan diseluruh bagian wajah basah Luhan. Memperlakukan sang istri sebaik dan selembut mungkin agar pria itu tak lagi dalam rasa ketertakutannya.

Dan Luhan sendiri setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia mulai merasa matanya memberat, ia mengantuk seketika. Hingga detik berikutnya ia terlelap dengan damai, dengan wajah basahnya didalam pelukan sang pangeran yang menatapnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alphaross adalah ritual pembangkitan derajat yang dilakukan oleh para vampire Houtman dengan cara melalui 100 hari penyempurnaan sebelum bulan purnama terjadi. Mengorbankan darah murni dari sang tumbal yang telah memiliki kecocokan atas perbedaan kedua darah tersebut."

"Tepat pada bulan purnama tiba ritual akan disahkan secara resmi, maka sang vampire akan memiliki derajat tersebut. Keseluruhan apa yang ada dinegera Houtman akan menjadi hak milik sang vampire seutuhnya"

"Apa Kau tertarik akan hal seperti itu juga?"

Ia mendecak keras sambil membuka lembar selanjutnya dari sebuah kitab yang telah ia baca itu.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi nomor satu dinegara ini?, kau pasti juga menginginkan derajat itu"

"Memang benar, tapi tidak juga semuanya. Kau tidak tau dikitab itu tidak tertulis. jika derajat tersebut memiliki ketentuan seperti siapa saja yang bisa memilikinya?"

"Aku tau hal itu, memang tak tertulis apa pun. Tapi..."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika rasa penasaran menghantuinya kala pria tinggi didepannya ini tengah menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi?"

"Satu hal yang dirahasiakan. Kita ketahui jika pangeran Oh bukanlah asli dari keluarga kerajaan. Melainkan hanya anak angkat dari raja dan ratu. Tapi kenapa bisa ia dinobatkan sebagai calon raja selanjutnya?, dan itu semua menjadi percaya jika dikitab tersebut tidak memiliki ketentuannya" ia mengangguk pasti memahami apa yang telah ia dengarkan dari pria lainnya.

"Benar, jadi maksudmu?"

"Kris, apa kau tidak tau kelanjutan dari ritual itu?"

Kris mendesah resah karena ia benar tak mengetahui apa pun lagi dari ritual sejarah dinegara mereka.

"Tidak"

dan si pria lainnya beralih tatapnya pada jendela kaca besar yang ada diruangan mereka berada.

"Setiap pergantian raja, maka akan terjadi bencana besar dinegara ini. Sebagai tanda penyucian akan segala masa disaat raja yang sebelumnya menjabat. Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya karena ini salah satu perlajaran dikelas khusus"

"Bencana?, seperti apa?" Pria itu tersenyum miris dengan kedua tangannya ia masukan disaku celana seragamnya itu.

"Baca kitab flamoes bab 17 halaman 320!. Kau akan mengetahui semuanya disana."

Kris terdiam ditempatnya memandang pria itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh darinya, tapi sebelum pria itu benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kembali mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang selama ini ada dipikirannya.

"Apa ada hal yang bisa mengubah ritual itu?"

Sang pria disana terhenti tepat setelah Kris mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampan Kris. Ia berucap sebelum akhirnya benar menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sekelebat cahaya hitam diruangan tersebut.

Saat itu Kris kembali terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Wajah tertunduk kedua matanya menatap penuh pada buku kitab yang telah ia baca diatas meja panjang persegi diruangan bernamakan perpustakaan itu. Perkataan pria barusan seakan mulai menghantui otak dan pikirannya. Itulah sebuah jawaban yang selama ini ia cari, jawaban atas segala rencana yang telah mulai ia susun untuk merusak segalanya.

Namun tanpa ia sadari jika segala pembicaraannya bersama pria itu telah disaksikan dan didengarkan oleh sosok lain. Sosok pria bermata biru tengah menyeringai lebar dibalik rak besar nan tinggi disalah satu rak buku yang ada diperpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Wu.

"Satu rahasia yang menyenangkan...hehehee..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak berhenti mengecupi seluruh bagian yang ada diwajah sang pengantinnya. Ia suka melakukan hal itu sebagai bentuk rasa perdulinya. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah perduli dengan apa pun yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena ia memiliki sebuah tanggungan, sebuah kewajiban yang harus ia jaga hingga tak akan terlepas dari dirinya.

Salah satu syarat agar ia bisa menjadi sempurna. Ia pandangi wajah cantik nan damai sosok dibawahnya ini, sejak tadi belum juga kunjung membuka kedua manik indahnya. Ia tau sudah sewajarnya jika Luhan akan takut padanya. Karena pria kecil itu satu-satunya manusia dinegara mereka. Manusia yang menjadi sebagian besar kebutuhan hidup seorang vampire. Jadi manusia akan sangat takut jika telah bertemu dengan sang pemangsanya.

Tapi Luhan berbeda untuk Sehun, pria kecil itu berbeda dimana tak hanya akan menjadi benar mangsanya kelak. Tapi menjadi salah satu kepentingan atas derajatnya nanti. Dan juga pendampingnya untuk 100 hari kedepan. Jika diuraikan Luhan adalah hal yang paling terpenting untuk dirinya. Sekali ia lepas maka Sehun akan mati.

Yah, sekiranya seperti itulah dengan apa yang ada dikitab kepercayaan kembali menyempatkan satu kecupan tepat dibibir kecil merah manis itu. Memberi satu efek ajaib karena kedua mata yang terpejam itu kini tampak bergerak kecil. Menandakan sang pemilik siap menampilkan sepasang manik rusa indahnya.

"Nghh..." Lenguh halus terdengar setelah kedua mata itu terbuka sempurna.

"Kau bangun?"

Berkedip beberapa kali menetralkan penglihatannya. Selanjutnya tubuh yang lebih kecil bergerak bergetar takut.

"Akh...S-Sehuunn..." Meringsut lebih menekan tubuhnya pada empuknya kasur yang mereka tempati.

"Sstthhh...jangan takut Luhan" Sehun berbisik memberitahu, tapi Luhan menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Sehuunnn..."

Suara kecil bergetar sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk Sehun karena bisa saja jika Luhan benar kembali takut padanya.

"Tidak Luhan, kumohon percaya padaku sayang!. Aku tidak menyakitimu kecilku" kembali meyakinkan agar si kecilnya benar bisa percaya padanya sepenuhnya.

"Hikss...hiks..."

"Oh, tidak mydeer"

sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuh kecil itu Sehun memeluknya hangat.

"Don't cry heum!, aku disini untukmu mylittle"

Luhan memejamkan mata basahnya, membawa kedua tangannya meremas kain seragam Sehun tepat dipunggung pria pucat itu. Ia juga mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, walau itu sulit akibat rasa takutnya masih ia rasakan.

"Sehunn..."

"Yah, sayang?"

"Aku takut hikss..."

"Aku tau itu. Dan aku ada disini bersamamu heum, kau tidak sendiri sayang"

Tepat menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit kemudian keduanya masih pada posisi seperti itu. Saling diam menenangkan, sebelum salah satu dari keduanya mulai bernafas tenang. Sehun membiarkan satu tangannya bermain dikepala si kecil, mengelusnya penuh perasaan. Luhan akhirnya tenang sepenuhnya.

"Sudah tenang?" Anggukan terjadi dari yang kecil.

"Bertanyalah jika kau ingin!"

"Apa aku akan mati?, apa aku akan dihisap olehmu Sehun?, apa hidupku akan segera berakhir?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlanturkan oleh mulut kecilnya, walau ia sudah merasa tenang tapi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Pertanyaan yang benar ia takutkan jika jawabannya sesuai dengan apa yang lebih dulu ada dipikirannya itu.

Luhan tak bodoh, yang tidak mengetahui makhluk macam apa vampire itu. Ia bahkan sudah pernah menonton hampir semua film yang menceritakan kisah makhluk penghisap darah itu didunianya lalu. Jadi ia tak mungkin tidak tau seperti apa makhluk tersebut.

"Kau vampire Sehun, sementara aku adalah manusia. Manusia yang menjadi mangsa sang vampire. Jadi apakah...apakah aku...aku akan-"

 **CUP**

Ucapan takut itu terhenti saat bibir tipis Sehun menyentuhnya manis.

"Aku benar vampire, tapi apa mungkin vampire akan memangsa istrinya pula?. Luhan ingatlah kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar pemangsa dan mangsanya!. Maksudku kau istriku yang tak akan mungkin aku mangsa"

Luhan masih terdiam mendengarkan.

"Oh, percayalah mydeer"

kedua manik rusa itu berkedip lambat menyelusuri sepasang manik tajam didepannya, mencari segala kebohongan yang mungkin ada dibalik tatapan teduh tersebut. Tapi sayang sepertinya kali ini ia harus kembali pada kepercayaannya terhadap sosok pangeran ini.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar sekali"

"Dan aku tidak akan mati segera?"

Sehun mendesah resah kembali mengecup kilat kening sang istri.

"Tidak akan"

"Jadi aku juga tidak akan dihisap?"

Pertanyaan satu ini Sehun dibuat jadi tak berkutik, tak perlu dipertanyakan sebenarnya karena pria kecil itu juga pasti akan tau jawabannya. Dan terdiamnya Sehun adalah hal yang buruk untuk Luhan sekarang.

"Sehun..."

Sang pangeran kembali mendesah kesekian kalinya. Hingga kepala Luhan mulai kembali dihantui berbagai macam hal.

"Untuk itu, aku...aku hahh...Luhan percayalah aku tidak akan berniat untuk menyakitimu" gelengan kepala itu menandakan si kecil kembali takut.

"Tapi Sehun-"

ciuman lembut itu terjadi karena Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak bertindak. Ia tau Luhan tak sepenuhnya percaya padanya saat ini.

"Dengar, darahmu adalah salah satu kepentinganku. Aku benar akan menghisapnya, tapi tidak seterusnya. Maksudku aku menghisapnya jika akan memerlukannya, dan itu tidak setiap saat heum!, jadi kumohon jangan takut seperti ini"

Sehun menjelaskan dengan penuh meyakinkan sambil menyatuhkan kening mereka. Saat itu Luhan kalut diantara dua perasaannya. Ia masih takut jelas, tapi setiap ucapan Sehun seakan memintanya untuk tetap percaya pada pangeran vampire tersebut. Lantas ia harus bagaimana sekarang?.

"Sayang..."

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya dulu Sehun?"

"Apa pun sayang, aku akan memahaminya untukmu"

Dan Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh dalam tubuh kecil prianya. Memberi waktu agar Luhan dapat mempercayai semua ini. Mempercayai dirinya sebagai sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar memberikan waktu untuk Luhan. Dengan sekarang bahkan ia biarkan si kecil sedikit mengambil jarak darinya. Mereka kembali memutuskan untuk kekelas mereka bersama dengan Luhan yang berjalan disamping Sehun, tapi jarak yang sedikit ia ambil lebih diantara mereka dan Sehun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka telah tiba dikelas.

Duduk bersampingan tanpa berbicara apa pun. Sehun akan sesekali mengambil pandangan kearah Luhan, sama halnya dengan pria kecilnya itu yang ikut meliriknya takut-takut. Hingga menit berikutnya pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

.

Saat mereka pulang pun mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain, Luhan yang tertunduk memainkan jari-jemarinya tak jelas dan Sehun yang disampingnya duduk diam lebih memilih memandang arah luar jendela kaca mobil pribadinya. Sungguh hening diantara mereka tak seperti sebelumnya terjadi.

Sesampainya dimansion kediaman pangeran negara mereka masih seperti itu. Pintu mobil terbuka dimana Sehun lebih dulu keluar setelahnya Luhan mengikuti. Para pelayan disana mulai menyapa mereka hangat, dibalas seadanya oleh tuan besar mereka.

Dikamar Sehun lekas mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai namun tetap terlihat menawan sebagai seorang pangeran. Ia berdiri didepan cermin besar kamar mereka tanpa berkata apa pun pada Luhan yang lebih duduk diam dipinggiran ranjang empuk mereka. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah rapi Sehun mengambil sebuah jas sederhana untuk membalut tubuh tegaknya. Ia beralih pada Luhan disana.

"Kau makanlah lebih dulu, aku akan pergi keistana sebentar" ujarnya mengalihkan tatapan Luhan kearahnya sekarang.

"Istana?"

"Yah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan raja"

ia melangkah hendak benar pergi dari kamar mereka. Dan baru saja Luhan akan menghentikannya Sehun telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka. Ia menghela nafas pelan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah mengambil jarak dengan sang suaminya itu, hingga kini ia merasa Sehun-lah yang menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, menunduk lagi sejenak sebelum ia tiba-tiba beranjak keluar kamar.

Dengan berlari kecil hendak menyusul Sehun. Bahkan disepanjang lorong yang ada dimansion megah itu ia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pelayan yang menghampirinya. Ia hanya ingin melihat sang suami dan mengatakan bahwa ia percaya pada pria itu. Luhan sadar ia sangat tak suka ketika Sehun terlihat menjauhinya seperti tadi.

Tak berkata dan bertanya apa pun padanya. Ia ingin pria itu didekatnya, memandangnya lembut juga memberinya kecupan dan pelukan hangat. Tapi apa daya ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian pria pucat itu, kala mobil pribadinya mulai pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka menjauh. Itu membuat Luhan ingin menangis sekuat mungkin seakan ia telah ditinggalkan oleh sang suami.

Ia pun terduduk begitu saja ditanah halaman mansion tersebut. Menyalahkan segala kebodohannya itu disana seorang diri.

"Sehun...hikss..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Diabolik Lovers ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, anakku kau datang?"

"Ibu apa yang mulia raja ada?"

"Kau kemari hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan ayahmu saja?"

Sehun mengusap tengkukkannya sedikit tersenyum kecil kepada wanita didepannya ini.

"Tentu saja juga karena merindukan ratuku"

"Aishh...sini sayang ibu peluk!"

Langsung saja Sehun menyambut sang ibu dengan pelukannya. Menghilangkan rasa rindunya pula pada sang ratu negara.

"Ada apa kau mencari ayahmu?"

"Hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ohh, lalu kau datang sendiri?"

"Yah, sendiri."

"Dimana istrimu?, kau tidak membawanya kemari heum?" Pelukan mereka terlepas yang kini jadi saling menatap bersama.

"Tidak. Dia ada dimansion" terdengan seruan 'Oh' dari sang ratu.

"Lalu raja adakah?"

Wanita yang telah berumur itu tapi kecantikannya masih terlihat begitu kentara tersebut mendesah pelan, sambil menuntun anaknya untuk duduk disebuah sofa mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Setelah keduanya telah duduk nyaman bersampingan wanita tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayahmu sedang pergi nak, sejak pagi tadi."

"Pergi?, kemana?. Adakah acara tertentu yang beliau datangi?"

"Tidak. Sedikit ada masalah kecil mengenai pendeta Kim nak"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya ketika satu nama tak asing telah disebutkan oleh sang ibu.

"Pendeta Kim?, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya tampak mulai penasaran.

"Jenderal Mong melanggar perjanjian. Dimana ia seharusnya tidak menemui pendeta itu secara diam-diam."

"Apa?, bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah nak. Maka dari itu raja langsung bertindak"

Sesaat terdiam Sehun pun memutar otaknya akibat masalah yang terjadi ini. Walau mungkin ini hanya masalah kecil, tapi baginya masalah seperti ini tak harus dibiarkan. Karena bagaimana pun juga perjanjian tidak seharusnya dilanggar diantara mereka. Lagi pula untuk apa jenderal itu menemui pendeta Kim?. Adakah hal yang telah direncanakan oleh jenderal tersebut?.

"Ini sedikit aneh ratu."

"Ibu juga merasa seperti itu, dan kau tau nak?. Setelah acara pernikahanmu terjadi semua jadi berubah berbeda."

"Maksud ratu?"

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya pada sang ratu. Menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu. Dan wanita itu terlihat menghela nafas dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya, atau bahkan kau belum mengetahuinya pangeran?"

"Apa itu ratuku?"

Tatapan antusiasnya dengan segala firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres terjadi pada mereka. Yang sialnya ia benar tak mengetahui apa pun itu. Jika saja sang ratu tak memberitahuinya saat ini. Dan apa pun itu pasti hal yang tak baik yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Saat kau telah dipilih sebagai calon raja selanjutnya, maka pertentangan juga penghianatan akan terjadi diantara keluarga besar kerajaan. Saat itulah para selir raja dan juga para anaknya akan mulai bertindak untuk menggulir dirimu jatuh kebawah. Bersiap untuk merebut apa yang seharusnya kau miliki."

Saat itu Sehun sudah menduganya. Hal buruk bahkan ini sangat buruk untuknya akan ia alami nantinya. Karena dari dulu menjadi seorang pangeran dinegara Houtman adalah salah satu cobaan untuk siapa pun. Cobaan ketika kau akan diangkat menjadi raja, maka semua hal buruk akan terjadi begitu saja. Dan inilah cobaan yang akan ia terima nantinya. Tanpa bisa dihindari atau pun ditolak.

Lalu, bagaimanakah dengan tumbalnya?.

Luhannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SORRY FOR TYPO GUYS^^**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **03/06/16**


	6. Chapter 6 : Believe you

**¤ Diabolik Lovers ¤**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 06- Believe you**

 **...**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar sejam berlalu lamanya ia membawa tubuh kecilnya hanya berdiri disebuah jembatan kecil yang ada di mansion besar ini. Wajah cemas samar merahnya tak henti menatapi arah depan seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Ah, tidak ia memang benar saat ini menunggu seseorang. Seorang pria pucat yang berstatuskan suaminya itu. Dari sejam yang lalu pun pria itu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Ia akan berhela nafas saat-saat kedua manik bak rusanya belum juga mendapati sosok pria itu. Kedua tangannya pun bertaut erat tak jelas sebagaimana tanda akan rasa gelisahnya itu. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat bertemu dengan sang suami dan mengatakan apa yang telah ia putuskan.

Pada akhirnya Luhan percaya, benar percaya dengan segala hal yang telah suaminya itu sampaikan kepadanya tadi. Percaya jika Sehun tidak akan menyakiti dirinya, tidak akan membuat dirinya menderita dan tidak akan membunuhnya karena darahnya dihisap. Ia percaya Sehun tidak seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia berniat mengatakan semuanya sampai Sehun tidak bertingkah untuk menghindari atau menjauhi dirinya.

Disana ia menunggu cukup lama namun yang ditunggu tak juga terlihat, Luhan sempat merasa putus asa. Tubuhnya yang tadi ia sandarkan dipinggiran jembatan ia tegakan tiba-tiba. Ketika berbalik seseorang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan sana. Berdiri angkuh menatapinya tajam. Seorang pria tinggi pucat namun bukan Sehun-suaminya itu.

Ia sedikit terkejut dan merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria itu, ketika ia mengingatnya pria itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Dia-pria itu salah satu teman sekolahnya dan juga teman dekat sang suami.

"kau..."

Pria itu tersenyum sangat tipis setelah mengambil tempat berdiri dihadapan Luhan. Kedua mata tajam merah pekat itu tak ingin lepas pada sepasang manik bak rusa lawannya.

"Kau adalah teman Sehun bukan?" Luhan bertanya agak ragu.

"Hm, Kris itu namaku..." dijawab langsung oleh pria tersebut.

"Kris, ada apa datang kemari? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan suamimu itu."

"Lalu?"

Kris bergerak lebih mendekat tanpa henti memperhatikan setiap pahatan indah sosok kecil didepannya ini. Menghirup lebih dalam betapa aroma darah segar tercium begitu jelas dihidung mancungnya. Hal yang membuatnya bisa saja lepas kendali saat ini. Dan itu terjadi jika saja ia tidak mencoba tetap bertahan menahan emosinya.

Bisa saja ia langsung menyerang sosok kecil itu, menancapkan kedua taring berbisanya untuk melumpuhkan tubuh Luhan lalu ia akan bawa pergi jauh sosok itu. Sampai saatnya ia bebas menikmati keseluruhan yang Luhan miliki.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini?" ia menjawabinya dengan nada bicara yang memang sudah sulit ia kendalikan akibat aroma harum nan menggoda sosok Luhan.

"Oh, aku pikir kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun karena jika benar, Sehun sedang diluar sekarang."

"Yah, aku mengerti itu."

Keheningan setelah itu terjadi dimana Luhan yang diam menunduk sesekali melirik takut-takut kearah Kris yang tak henti menatapinya. Tatapan penuh minat tanpa Luhan sadari Kris mungkin akan gila jika terus menahan setengah mati hasratnya saat ini.

Hhhh...

Bahkan nafas pria tinggi itu terjadi lebih berat terkesan buru-buru. Ini menyiksanya jelas saja karena tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan aroma menggoda seperti itu. Walau sedikit berbeda karena Kris tau didiri Luhan sudah terdapat aroma Sehun disana. Tapi siapa sangka itu justru terasa nikmat bagi Kris.

Ia berpaling cepat dengan mata ia pejamkan benar tak sanggup sudah ia menahannya, dan bolehkah ia cicipi sedikit saja sosok kecil ini?

Dengan mata yang kembali ia buka dan sekarang tampak lebih berkilat nafsu, Kris berpaling lagi pada Luhan yang memandangnya bingung. Sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak tergesah dan...

 _ **Bruk**_

"Ah, K-Kris..."

Kedua tangannya ia remas kuat pegangan jembatan itu, maju selangkah guna mendekat sampai tubuh kecil Luhan terkurung oleh tubuh besarnya itu. Ia memenjarakan tubuh Luhan diantara tubuhnya dan pegangan dijembatan tersebut. Luhan sungguh terkejut akan hal itu Kris membuatnya jadi semakin takut.

"A-apa yang kau ingin,kan?" suara Luhan mengecil akibat satu tangan Kris hendak mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau...hhh...sungguhh..." Kris benar akan kehilangan akalnya sekarang juga, lalu ia mengusap bergetar wajah manis didepannya itu. Sebelum ia menajamkan kedua matanya berkilat merah maka saat itu Luhan terpanah seolah pikirannya terserap oleh dua bola manik merah disana.

 _ **Wushhh**_...

Angin berhembus bersamaan dengan Luhan yang kini terasa kosong dengan tatapan hanya tertuju kearah depan. Kris berhasil mempengaruhi dirinya sekarang. Pria itu pun tersenyum puas seketika.

Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Luhan kini, Kris mulai mendekatinya memiringkan kepalanya siap mengapai sepasang bibir kecil merah merona itu. Ingin menciumnya, menyicipinya dan merasakan rasa manis dibibir tersebut.

 _ **Cup**_

Menggeram rendah ketika bibirnya berhasil menyapa bibir kecil itu, rasanya begitu manis dan lembut. Sampai Kris benar tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak mencumbu pria kecil itu. Menarik cepat tengkukan Luhan agar ciuman mereka mendalam. Ia lumat terus secara bergantian bibir tersebut. Menikmatinya, merasakannya lebih sampai kepala Luhan terpaksa mendongak lebih.

Sementara yang dicumbu tidak tau apa-apa selain diam dengan segala pikiran kosongnya itu. Tak bergerak untuk membalas karena memang dirinya telah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu disana.

"mmhhh..." kedua nafas mereka bertubrukan dan mengakibatkan saling beradu. Kris sendiri tak hentinya bergerak kesana-kemari kepalanya menikmati bagaimana manisnya bibir kecil yang ia cumbu itu. Tanpa perdulikan jika bisa saja orang lain melihat mereka. Atau bahkan Sehun sendiri yang bisa saja memergoki mereka sekarang. Ia tak perduli asalkan ia bisa sedikit merasakan rasanya Luhan.

"mmgghhh..." menimbulkan suara lenguh samar Luhan disana, begitu Kris berkali-kali menggesekan gigi-giginya dipermukaan bibir bawah Luhan.

Butuh 5 menit lebih akhirnya Kris merasa cukup puas, ia hentikan ciumannya melepaskannya dan membiarkan wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari wajah Luhan. Matanya lalu tertuju pada manik rusa yang masih saja terbuka. Berlangkah mundur sekali sebelum ia mengembalikan keadaan Luhan seperti semula.

Dengan satu tangannya bergerak sekali kedepan wajah pria kecil itu, sedetik berikutnya Luhan tersadar sepenuhnya. Tersentak dan menatapi bengong sosok Kris yang masih dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Pergi?" berangguk kecil dan berbalik badan.

"Yah, aku masih punya urusan lain...sampai jumpa!"

Luhan hanya bisa menatapi kepergian Kris dengan perasaan agak bingungnya. Memandang punggung lebar pria itu yang lama-lama semakin menjauh dan berakhir hilang dikejauhan. Tanpa ia tau apa-apa Kris telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Ia kembali dalam kesendiriannya disana, berlanjut menantikan kedatangan sang suami yang sejak tadi belum juga mendatanginya.

..

..

..

Sehun baru saja memasuki area mansion miliknya dengan mobil hitam mewahnya itu. Sudah terparkir tepat dihalaman para pegawalnya pun langsung menghampiri sang pangeran mereka. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu memberikan kunci mobil tersebut kepada salah satu pelayan disana. Memerintahkan pelayan tersebut untuk membawa mobilnya kegarasi yang ada dibagian utara mansion tersebut.

Sementara ia akan berjalan memasuki mansion pribadinya, dengan langkah santai dan diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan lainnya, sampai ia bertoleh sesaat guna bertanya sesuatu kepada mereka disana.

"pak Han dimana Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Tuan muda Lu mungkin sedang ada dikamar pangeran, setelah pergi keluar beberapa saat tadi."

Sehun memaksa hentikan langkahnya ketika pak Han memberitahu mengenai dimana sosok istrinya, bertoleh kembali dengan tatapan bertanya dan alis sebelah yang samar terangkat. Ia hanya sedikit kejut mengetahui jika Luhan pergi keluar? Kemana?

"Keluar maksudmu?"

"Ahh, itu saat anda pergi siang tadi tuan Lu keluar dan mungkin untuk pergi berkeliling" pak Han menjelasi, tapi Sehun sedikit tak yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau yakin hanya berkeliling?" saat itu ekspresi pak Han tampak gugup dan menunduk sebelum berangguk pelan, hingga Sehun terdengar menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah.

"Lain kali kalian harus mengawasinya, setidaknya cepat laporkan kepadaku jika ada apa-apa! Apa lagi ketika dia ingin keluar dari kawasan mansion ini!" titahnya sedikit agak kesal karena mereka tidak begitu mengawasi istrinya itu.

"Maafkan atas kelalaian saya pangeran dan saya pastikan ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" pak Han sedikit menyesali kelalaian mereka semua.

"Sudah semestinya."

Sampai dilantai dua dekat kamarnya Sehun meminta pak Han kembali pada pekerjaan mereka semua. Dan ia akan menuju kekamarnya langsung untuk menemui sang istri. Ada rasa rindu ia rasakan kepada pria kecilnya itu sejak pulang sekolah mereka tidak lagi berbicara. Bukan karena tak ingin atau Sehun marah akibat Luhan belum mempercayai dirinya, hanya saja ia mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Dan ia hanya memberikan waktu kepada istrinya itu untuk berpikir dan pada akhirnya bisa lagi mempercayai dirinya. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan merasa disakiti akan fakta mengenai siapa dirinya, siapa mereka semua yang ada dinegara ini dan hanya Luhan seorang-lah manusia disana.

..

..

..

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu terbuka saat itu Luhan yang tadinya duduk diam dipinggir ranjang besar kamar mereka teralihkan. Bertoleh kepala hingga ia bisa melihat sesosok pria tinggi-lah yang menjadi penyebab pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sosok Sehun yang masuk dan sejenak berdiri diambang pintu ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Sehun?" seru Luhan dengan nada bertanya, mendengar hal itu Sehun kembali berjalan lebih masuk kedalam.

Berjalan melewati tempat Luhan berada sedikit berbalik membelakangi sang istri. Tanpa balasan sampai semenit Sehun justru melepaskan jas santainya itu lalu meletakannya begitu saja disandaran sofa disana. Luhan sendiri bertekuk wajah sesekali melirik kearah suaminya itu.

Pikirnya apakah Sehun masih bertingkah menjauhinya? Atau pria itu memang ingin mrnjauhinya akibat masalah mereka siang tadi di sekolah. Luhan kalut ia sampai membiarkan kedua matanya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca dan mungkin tidak lama akan mengeluarkan air mata?

"Sehun-"

"Kau pergi berkeliling tadi?" tanya Sehun sudah memotong ucapan yang ingin Luhan katakan.

"Uh? Y-yah, hanya kejembatan kecil saja..." jawabnya dengan lirihan dan nada sungguh kecil, Sehun ber'oh'-ria tanpa membalikan tubuhnya karena kini tengah melepaskan beberapa kancing dikemejanya itu.

Setelah itu hening terjadi beberapa saat membuat Luhan semakin yakin jika Sehun mungkin marah kepadanya. Kedua tangannya dipahanya itu ia kepal erat menahan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Keheningan itu terjadi sekitar tiga menit lamanya. Sesekali akan terdengar suara helaan nafas lelah dari Sehun disana.

"Sehunn..." karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan Luhan pun kembali membuka suara dan kini beranjak perlahan mendekati Sehun.

"hm?"

"Sehun..." genggaman erat dilengan kemeja itu membuat Sehun akhirnya berbalik dan menemukan Luhan yang menunduk kembali diam.

"Ada apa hm?" bertanya lagi lantas pria kecil itu sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya agar mereka bertemu tatap.

Dan Sehun bersumpah akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat raut wajah istrinya itu yang begitu tampak menyedihkan. Wajah Luhan yang sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan air matanya. Dirinya sendiri-lah pasti yang telah membuat istrinya seperti itu. Ia pasti sudah membuat Luhan bersedih dan menyakiti pria kecil itu.

"Maafkan...aku..." Luhan berlirih lagi dan kini lebih terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku...aku seharusnya percaya padamu hiks...seharusnya aku bisa lebih percaya padamu hiks...maafkan aku hikss..." pada akhirnya Luhan pun menangis didepan sang suami dengan berkata meminta maaf.

Sehun jelas jadi merasa semakin bersalah karena ia tau memang dari dirinya-lah yang sudah membuat Luhan seperti ini. Maka Sehun langsung meraih tubuh kecil nan rapuh itu kedalam bekapan sayangnya.

"Sssthhh...jangan menangis heum, tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf seperti itu sayang, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Lagi pula aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku" ujarnya lembut sambil membawa tangannya mengelus kepala Luhan.

"T-tidak aku yang salah hiks...aku hanya bodoh karena tak mempercayaimu hiks..."

"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu! Wajar jika kau belum bisa percaya karena aku memang berbeda denganmu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak akan menyakitimu sayang..."

Itu benar Sehun memang berjanji sendiri kepada dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti sang istri, walau ia tau suatu saat nanti ia juga akan tetap membuat Luhan terluka dengan semua ini. Ketika Luhan tau yang sebenarnya. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan Luhan merasa lebih tenang dengannya sebelum hari itu tiba. Ia hanya ingin Luhan percaya padanya agar tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada mereka.

Bahkan setelah mendengar semua apa yang telah ratu katakan padanya, setelah itu Sehun mulai merasa ini begitu berat untuknya. Menjadi calon penguasa negera mereka memang-lah begitu berat. Dengan banyaknya masalah dan juga cobaan akan muncul secara perlahan. Belum lagi ia harus tetap waspada dan terus menjaga sang istri agar tidak terlepas darinya.

"Hiks...Sehun maafkan aku hiks...maafkan aku..." isak Luhan menjadi dengan kedua tangannya membalas memeluk tubuh Sehun begitu erat, seakan ia tak ingin kembali ditinggal oleh Sehun seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, jadi jangan meminta maaf lagi yah...dan yah aku akan memaafkanmu."

"S-ssungguh? Hiks..." dengan wajah basahnya Luhan mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah sang suami.

Sehun yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk bertanda jika ia telah memaafkan istrinya itu, walau sebenarnya ia tak merasa bahwa Luhan bersalah padanya karena justru dirinya-lah yang bersalah disini. Ia menyeka air mata dipipi Luhan dengan lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih hiks...dan jangan menjauhiku lagi..." Luhan merengek kecil.

"Oh, tidak akan pernah sayang..." Sehun kembali memeluknya lebih erat sesekali hidung mancungnya ia tempelkan disuraian lembut Luhan.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih hiks..."

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi yah!"

"Iya..."

Disana pada akhirnya mereka larut dalam pelukan hangat yang mereka lakukan. Dengan perasaan lega satu sama lain jika masalah ini telah terselesaikan dan mereka tetap bersama.

..

..

..

"Istri dari pangeran Oh benar menjadi incaran sekarang ini."

"Apakah itu semua berasal dari bangsa _Lucha_?"

"Mungkin sebagian? Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi diluar sana pasti ada yang telah merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa menjatuhkan pangeran Oh dari calon gelarnya."

Kris diam-diam menggertakan giginya mendengar ucapan seorang wanita bersama pria lainnya diruangan mereka ini. Tanpa memandang ia sudah tau apa maksud dari ucapan keduanya yang seakan tengah menyindir dirinya disana. Wanita itu melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan mengejek lalu melangkah mendekati pria lainnya.

"Sayang...apakah kau juga akan bertindak seperti itu?"

"Ahaha...walau aku memang tidak begitu setuju jika pangeran Oh naik tahta, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Aku tidak gila dengan derajat sayang..." wanita itu tersenyum cemooh kembali melirik pada Kris disana yang tengah diam membatu.

"Oh, itu adalah hal yang bagus...setidaknya kau bukan termaksud orang-orang yang gila derajat itu. Ughh aku mencintamu sayang."

"Aku juga sayang..."

Selanjutnya suara kecipak peraduan bibir terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tanpa melihat pun Kris tau apa yang kedua orang sialan itu lakukan saat ini, membuat emosinya menjadi saja. Sudah cukup mereka berkata menyindirnya, kini kedua orang itu malah mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Sungguh sial bagi Kris.

"eummphh-aahh sayangghhh..." lenguh sang wanita dan Kris tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Lantas dengan kepalan tangannya ia beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, melangkah cepat kearah beradanya dua orang sialan itu. Emosinya memuncak sampai akhirnya ia bertindak sekarang.

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Bug**_

"Akhh!"

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?" wanita itu berteriak kejut melihat bagaimana kuatnya Kris memberikan pukulan telak diwajah sang kekasih.

"Keluarlah jika ingin bermesraan sialan! Rumahku bukan tempat untuk memadu kasih" ujarnya dengan tegas dan berat tanda jika emosinya melandanya sekarang.

"Kau gila Kris, tapi jangan sampai memukulnya!" Kris beralih pada wanita itu.

"Kau, pergi! Aku muak melihat kalian!"

Wanita itu mulai tampak terdiam akibat perkataan Kris, ia lalu cepat beralih pada prianya membantunya untuk bangun setelah jatuh tersungkur dilantai akibat pukulan Kris tadi. Wajah kekasihnya yang kini sudah terdapat tanda biru dan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau marah karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan kami?"

"Diam kau Hilda! aku pikir kau benar berniat ingin membantuku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak membutuhkanmu jalang!"

"Ck, kau memang sungguh gila Kris. Ren sayang ayo kita pergi!"

Kedua orang itu akhitnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih dalam keadaan emosi, bahkan kedua matanya sudah berkilat merah. Jika kedua orang itu tidak lekas pergi ia yakin ia akan langsung melenyapkan keduanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia berhela nafas atas kesendiriannya disana, mencoba menetralkan emosinya agar sedikit meredah. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju rak-rak buku miliknya diujung sana. Berkeliaran mata tampak mencari sesuatu. Sebelum ia berhenti begitu apa yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

Sebuah buku atau kitab berlapis kulit coklat agak lusuh ia meraihnya, kembali berjalan kesofa disana dan duduk mulai membuka buku tersebut.

 _Kitab Flamoes, bab 17 halaman 320._

Kedua mata Kris kembali menajam ketika ia membuka sebuah halaman dan menemukan suatu hal penting menurutnya itu. Disana sederet kata-kata ia baca satu-persatu, dengan serius dan mendalami apa maksud dari bacaan tersebut.

Sampai hampir setengah jam larut dalam bacaan yang ia baca, saat itu otaknya mulai berputar untuk berpikir dan memahami kembali maksud bacaan tersebut. Sebelum ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas dengan raut wajah yang lebih tampak baik dari sebelumnya. Emosinya pun hilang entah kemana dan tergantikan dengan seringaian tampan miliknya.

"Luhan...aku akan mendapatkanmu segera" ujarnya tajam dengan desisan menyeramkan itu.

..

..

..

Sehun mengangkat sedikit tinggi dagu sang istri dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Luhan sendiri sudah memejamkan kedua matanya menantikan ciuman dari suaminya itu. Keduanya kini sudah berada diranjang empuk mereka dengan posisi Sehun berada diatas tubuh kecil istrinya.

Ketika Sehun sudah akan mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir kecil pria dibawah itu, seketika ia berhenti bergerak, mata yang sempat ia tutup tadi ia kembali buka guna menatapi sudut bibir kecil Luhan. Ia berkerut sebelah alisnya saat mendapati sesuatu yang janggal tepat pada bibir kecil itu. Luhan sendiri yang masih menunggu sang suami sedikit merasa heran karena tidak merasakan apa pun dibibirnya. Ia pun terpaksa membuka pula kedua matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan tatapan datar Sehun yang justru memandang pada bibirnya itu.

"Sehun..."

"Luhan, apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang tadi?" Sehun menanyainya.

"Hm? Seseorang?"

"Yah, saat aku tidak ada."

Sesesaat Luhan terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin seseorang yang tadi ia temui? Ketika nama seseorang benar ada dipikirannya tiba-tiba kedua matanya tampak melebar lebih, lalu menatap pada Sehun lagi.

"hm yah...ada satu orang yang aku temui tadi" katanya.

"Siapa?" dan Sehun jadi tampak penasaran disana.

"Kris."

"Kris?"

"he'eum...aku bertemu dengannya tadi dijembatan itu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" nada suara Sehun seketika terdengar lebih memberat, bahkan tatapan itu pun menajam ia hanya terkejut mendengar nama Kris diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Katanya ia hanya kebetulan lewat saja, aku pikir juga dia ingin bertemu denganmu" jelas Luhan memberitahukan.

"Lalu apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" bergeleng kepala karena Luhan merasa Kris memang tak melakukan apa pun padanya, hanya berbicara sebentar lalu pria tinggi itu pergi karena ada urusan?

Tapi Sehun tak mempercayainya bukan karena yang mengatakan tidak ada, tapi ia tau Kris pria yang seperti apa. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa pria itu hanya kebetulan lewat di kediaman pangeran negara? Tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan lewat sementara kediaman pangeran dan keluarga Wu sangat-lah berjauhan. Maka dari itu Sehun sedikit merasa tak percaya jika Kris benar memang kebetulan lewat saja.

Bukan untuk mencurigai sahabatnya itu tapi Sehun juga merasa janggal karena dari aroma Luhan ia bisa merasakan aroma lain disana. Dan juga sudut bibir kecil istrinya tampak sebuah bekas gigitan kecil disana. Bekas gigitan dari taring yang tajam dan Sehun yakin itu bukan berasal dari taringnya.

Luhan sedikit bingung mendapati Sehun yang kini hanya diam saja sambil mengusap agak kasar sudut bibir miliknya, pria pucat itu tampak tengah berpikir keras saat ini. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sehun, kenapa?" sampai akhirnya Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya tadi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa..." balasnya beralasan lalu menjauhkan tangannya itu dari bibir sang istri.

"Kris...jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"hm? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tau bukan? Hanya kau yang satu-satunya manusia dinegara ini, jadi jangan mudah percaya pada siapa pun selain aku mengerti!"

Walau Luhan tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia tidak boleh begitu dekat dengan Kris, tapi ia juga bisa memahami maksud Sehun karena memang benar hanya dirinya yang manusia di negara aneh ini. Jadi ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai siapa pun selain Sehun sendiri sang suami. Mengerti akan hal itu ia berangguk kepala kembali sambil memeluk manja leher Sehun.

"Yah, aku mengerti Sehun-ah..." ucapnya dihiasi senyuman manis.

Tidak begitu merasa tenang tapi setidaknya Luhan bisa memahami dirinya, dan mungkin istrinya itu akan tetap percaya hanya kepadanya saja. Sehun berhela nafas legah sambil membalas senyuman dari Luhan. Ia hanya memang tak tenang sejak tadi kala mengetahui semua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi pada mereka nantinya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku, jika ingin pergi keluar biasakan untuk mengatakannya lebih dulu kepadaku heum!" titahnya agar Luhan bisa lebih berhati-hati mungkin.

"Yah Sehun..."

"Bagus."

Selanjutnya Sehun akhirnya bisa mendaratkan bibirnya tepat disepasang belah bibir kecil itu. Menciumnya lembut perlahan melumatnya lebih pelan. Seakan Luhan akan tersakiti jika ia bergerak kasar sedikit pun. Luhan pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati tanpa ragu ikut membalasinya. Mata yang terpejam erat terus bergantian keduanya memperadukan bibir mereka. Menikmat apa yang telah mereka lakukan tanpa memperdulikan apa pun lagi.

"Mmpphhh..." Lenguhan itu menjadi tanda bagaimana dalamnya ciuman mereka.

Sehun sengaja menekan lebih bibir itu tepat dimana ada bekas gigitan disana, bekas gigitan taring yang Sehun yakini itu berasal dari seseorang, bukan darinya tapi bisa kemungkinan jika itu berasal dari pria tinggi itu, Kris. Dan Sehun merasa murka jika Kris benar telah menyentuh Luhan. Maka ia akan menghapus bekas sentuhan itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Lidahnya bermain nakal menjilati bekas tersebut, lalu sengaja mengeluarkan kedua taring tajam miliknya untuk bergesekan dengan kulit bibir itu. Disana Luhan terkesiap yang mendapatinya sambil meraih suraian sang suami untuk ia remas sebagai pelambiasan.

"Mngghh-Se-Sehuunnhhh..."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan membiarkan sesaat ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan membuka mata menemukan langsung kedua manik Sehun yang berubah menjadi merah. Dan Luhan tau mengapa Sehun tampak seperti itu padanya.

"Sehuunnn..." rengeknya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang...jadi boleh-kah aku menghisapnya sekarang?"

Luhan tau pada akhirnya ia tetap akan membiarkan Sehun menghisap darahnya, ada rasa takut tentu saja ia rasakan tapi tetap saja Sehun akan membutuhkan dirinya. Kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui hari ini mengenai Sehun, tapi secepat inikah suaminya itu memintanya?

Dari kedua manik bak rusa itu Sehun pun menyadarinya, Luhan pasti merasa ketakutan apa lagi baru saja ia meminta apa yang ia inginkan dari istrinya itu. Ingin menahan hasratnya tapi ia sudah telanjut meminta. Ia jadi tak tahan sekarang dan ia harus melakukannya walau Luhan merasa takut padanya.

"Hanya sebentar, tak banyak jadi bisakah?" ia akan meyakinkan Luhan agar pria kecil itu tidak takut lagi.

"Sehun, tapi aku takut..." lirihan kecil itu Sehun jadi tak tega rasanya.

"Jangan takut yah, mungkin memang akan sedikit sakit. Tapi percayalah aku tidak akan melakukannya lebih heum."

Luhan kalut seketika antara takut tapi tak enak jika ia menolak, sementara Sehun pasti begitu menginginkannya saat ini. Sehun membutuhkannya darahnya maka seharusnya sebagai istri Luhan tetap harus menerimanya.

"Sayang..."

Lama berpikir akhirnya Luhan berangguk menerima, lalu kedua tangannya bergerak membuka kancing-kancing bajunya itu. Menyibak kerahnya agar lehernya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Sehun, lakukanlah! Hisaplah darahku sekarang..." ujarnya dengan penuh rasa yakin jika Sehun hanya akan menghisapnya saja. Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sang istri Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, sebelumnya maafkan aku sayang..." bisik Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher pria kecilnya itu.

"y-yah tidak apa Sehun..."

Setelah itu Luhan merasakan sebuah tusukan begitu sakit mulai terasa dikulit lehernya. Rasa sakit yang tercampur dengan rasa panas yang luar biasa. Sampai ia tersentak dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar halus, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"A-akkhh...Se-Sehunnhh..."

"Ss-ssakitt...akhh..." rintihnya memejamkan kedua matanya guna menahan rasa sakit itu.

Sehun sendiri seakan tak perduli ia hanya sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya dileher Luhan, ia langsung menghisap dan menyedot darah segar sang istri disana. Meminumnya sampai beberapa teguk lalu ia berdesis rendah menikmati betapa manisnya darah itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

Baru sadar Luhan kesakitan disana ia membawa tangannya untuk mengelus salah satu pipi Luhan yang ternyata telah dibasahi oleh air mata. Dengan terus melafalkan kata maaf didalam hati Sehun belum ingin mengakhirinya. Ia masih membutuhkan darah Luhan hingga ia merasa puas.

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

..

..

..

 **XD**

 **Saya tau ini ff melumut dan berdebu saking lamanya update, bayangkan lho dari 2016 eh smpe 2017 baru diupdate lagi...apa gk setahun tuh? XD**

 **Dan kabar gembiranya saya masih sedia melanjutkannya walau sempet lupa gimana ceritanya wkwkwkk trus kudu baca dlu chap sebelumnya dan baru deh sekarang bisa update XD**

 **Maaf...maaf...salahkan otak saya dan ketermalasan saya yang begitu menghantui hahaa... #ngaco XD udah ahh...yg lupa sama cerita ff ini mesti baca ulang deh kaya saya :D**

 **Yaudah sampai jumpa dinext chap jika saya tidak late lagi huahahaa... #digorokHunHan XD**

 **Salam saya Xdhinnie0595^^**

 **( maaf typo maklum gk pake edit XD )**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mine

**¤ Diabolik Lovers ¤**

 **.**

 **Chapter 07 - Mine**

 **.**

 **..**

Sedikit perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan kedua taringnya dari kulit leher sang istri, meninggalkan bekas dua lubang kecil dengan tetesan darah disana. Ia jilat bekas tusukan kedua taringnya itu sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Tampak tatapan sayu terpancar dari kedua manik bak rusa itu sangat terlihat jika saat ini pria kecil dibawah tubuhnya tengah melemas.

Dan Sehun sadari karena ulahnya-lah yang telah membuat Luhan seperti ini, melemas tak berdaya sehabis entah berapa teguk sudah Sehun hisap darah segar istrinya itu. Agak tak enak mendapatinya ia menangkup wajah manis Luhan dengan tangannya.

Mendekat menyatuhkan kening mereka lembut, sesesaat memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan diwajahnya saat ini. Membuka mata dan matanya kini telah berubah kembali dengan manik coklat tajamnya.

"Sayang..." lirihnya hanya tertuju pada sepasang manik lawannya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan lambat matanya sambil bergerak menyentuh rahang tegas sang suami dengan satu tangannya itu. Sehun menyambutnya pula memegang tangan Luhan dirahangnya, lalu satu kecupan ia berikan tepat dikulit bibir ranum Luhan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu heum?" Luhan bergeleng lemah memaksa bibirnya untuk mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Ti-dak..." suara Luhan terdengar serak nan kecil, sekali lagi kecupan cukup lama Sehun lakukan bertujuan membuat sang istri nyaman.

Beralih menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari rahangnya, ia genggam tak lupa menciumnya sayang bahkan diiringi oleh gigitan kecilnya disana hingga meninggalkan bekas merah gigitan tak begitu kentara. Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun tau betul bagaimana hasrat kelakiannya akan naik, dan ingin segera dituntaskan.

Nafasnya yang mulai terjadi memberat secara perlahan. Sampai tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman ditempat, Luhan menyadarinya mendapati aura sang suami kini lebih dominan. Lantas ia mengerti dan bergantian ia yang menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, kau menginginkannya?" ia bertanya kecil membuat yang ditanyai sejenak berkerut alis setelahnya senyuman simpul diberikannya.

"Tidak apa jika kau belum siap sayang..."

"Tidak, itu pasti menyakitkan Sehun-ah...a-aku bisa memberikannya padamu, akh-lagi pula k-kita sudah-"

Dengan sekejap Sehun membenturkan lembut bibirnya pada Luhan, menciumnya yang mana terjadi lebih dalam. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan seperti tadi melainkan ciuman disertai lumatan dalam. Luhan memang sempat terkejut atas ciuman Sehun tiba-tiba, namun setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Memejamkan keduanya dan berbalas mencium sang suami sebisa mungkin.

Keduanya bergerak lambat mencari kenyaman disela ciuman paniang mereka, sesekali Sehun mengambil jeda sebentar melepaskan ciuman mereka, setelah itu kembali menyatuhkan bibir mereka menjadi satu dan terjadi lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Luhan sendiri membiarkan bibirnya tak henti bergerak terbuka kadang tertutup saat ada jeda disana.

Terbuka ketika Sehun meminta lebih dan menguasai mulut kecilnya, sampai saliva mereka yang tercampur sempat tumpah dan menetes membasahi sudut bibir Luhan lalu berakhir mengalir indah didagu mungilnya. Sesaat Sehun membuka mata untuk memperhatikan wajah cantik sang istri, wajah Luhan yang semakin merah dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi dibeberapa bagian.

Tangannya menyeka peluh tersebut berlanjut membelai wajah itu begitu sayangnya. Luhan ikut membuka mata dengan pandangan sayu tak dipungkiri jika ia menemukan senyuman tampan dari suaminya itu. Ia jadi terseret akan pesona pria pucat ini dan dalam hati membanggakan diri jika pria itulah menjadi pendamping hidupnya walau di negara yang berbeda dengannya.

"ketika aku membuatmu tersakiti jangan ragu untuk menghentikanku, kau mengerti sayang?!" ia hanya berangguk paham dan menurut walau tak yakin bisakah ia lakukan nanti jika pada akhirnya Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitinya.

mendapat anggukan Sehun mengulas senyuman senang, dan memulai kembali hal-hal yang memang ingin ia lakukan lebih dulu sebelum membawa Luhan dalam kenikmatan atas percintaan mereka sesaat lagi.

.

.

.

"Ssshh...hmmm..." seorang pria tampan blasteran berpakaian serba hitam duduk dibawah pohon rindang tengah menikmati santapannya sekarang. Begitu menikmatinya hingga tak memperdulikan kulit pucat yang ia gigiti telah terkoyak dan hancur begitu mengerikan.

Darah dimana-mana tak menghalangi kegiatan ' _memakannya_ ' saat ini, bahkan karena terlanjut menikmatinya tak sadar akan kehadiran sosok pria lainnya sudah berada didekatnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana bringasnya pria tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terlihat kehausan yah Wu Yifan" seru pria itu membuat pria lainnya terpaksa menghentikan acara ' _makannya_ ' dan berdongak dimana sosok lain menatapnya dengan seringaian.

"Ah, kau mau mengganggu kesenanganku Kai?"

"Haha...tidak, tidak hanya saja kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya sampai sahabatmu sendiri tak menawarinya?" Kris mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangannya meninggalkan bekas cairan kental merah disana. Lalu menyingkirkan sosok wanita tak berdaya yang memang sejak tadi menjadi santapannya itu. Membiarkannya jatuh tergeletak menyedihkan diatas tanah, lalu ia sendiri bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Ckck, kau jahat sekali Kris memangsa seorang wanita cantik sepertinya" ujar Kai begitu ia mendekati mayat wanita yang telah menjadi mangsa sahabatnya itu.

Ia berjongkok dan memperhatikan betapa sadisnya Kris membuat kulit leher wanita itu setengah hancur akibat gigitannya. Kai pun menggerakan tangannya mencolek darah segar yang terdapat dileher mayat wanita itu, lalu menjilati satu jarinya yang terkena darah.

"hmm manis sekali, pantas saja kau tampak menikmatinya seorang diri" ocehnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat wanita tersebut.

Kris tanpa mengatakan apa pun untuk merespon ocehan Kai, ia sudah merapikan penampilannya yang sempat berantakan. Moodnya jadi berkurang akibat gangguan Kai yang secara tak langsung telah mengganggu kesenangannya tadi. Ia sudah tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya apa lagi nafsunya telah lenyap seketika.

"Oia, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?" Kai alih menanyainya.

"Belum, _why_?"

"Ouh, tidak hanya bertanya karena aku baru saja akan berniat untuk datang berkunjung ke kediamannya. Dan juga menemui istri manisnya itu..."

Kris membuang nafas kasar bertoleh begitu mendengar kata Kai barusan. Bahkan melihat pria agak tan itu sempat memberinya seringaian tepat ketika pria itu mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Seringaian yang seakan ingin menggoda dirinya dengan ucapannya itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Kris bertoleh wajah kearah lain.

"Yasudah pergi saja sana!"

"Woww...aku sebenarnya ingin sekalian mengajakmu kawan, mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama dan aku yakin kau juga ingin bertemu dengan pria kecil itu bukan?"

Kris berdecih keras benar Kai tampak ingin menggodanya saat ini. "Tsk, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hitam?" lalu berdengus tak suka sementara salah satu sahabatnya itu hanya memasang wajah remeh dan tersenyum agak licik.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku ingin mengajakmu saja kok." Kai bangun dari posisi jongkoknya sejak tadi. Bangun dan berjalan mendekati Kris berada. Satu tepukan ia daratkan disalah satu pundak lebar pria blasteran itu.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersama, mungkin lain waktu kau bisa pergi? _Alright_...aku permisi dulu jika begitu dan semoga harimu menyenangkan tuan muda Wu."

 _ **Wushh**_...

Setelah berpamit Kai menghilang detik berikutnya bersama angin berlalu. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih setia di tempat ia berdiri dengan pandangan tak menentu kedepan. Tatapannya tajam tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Karena jika kalian ingin tau hanya nama seseorang yang terus melayang bebas di otaknya.

Satu nama seseorang yang hanya dengan mengingat dan juga menyebutkan nama itu bisa membangkitkan hasrat tinggi seorang Wu Yifan. Dan hanya nama itu yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tau sudah berapa banyak tegukan yang Sehun lakukan dengan darahnya itu. Pertama ia memang akan merasa sakit dan panas begitu dua taring tajam itu berhasil menembus kulit lehernya. Namun ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun melakukan hisapan itu sedikit Luhan agak terbiasa menerimanya. Lagi pula walau memanglah sakit tapi Sehun akan melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin. Tak tergesah-gesah atau bagaimana hanya cukup menghisapnya perlahan tak berlebihan.

Kedua matanya tampak sayu setengah terbuka pakaian yang ia kenakan pun telah setengahnya terlepas. Kemeja yang dibiarkan masih melekat tanpa di kancing dan _underwear_ yang masih terpasang sebagai bawahannya. Sosok pria pucat sebagai suaminya ini tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Pria itu sudah bertelanjang dada dan masih memakai celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Sang suami yang saat ini tengah mencumbu dada mulus miliknya.

Ia akan merintih kecil ketika gigi-gigi sang suami bermain di kulit dadanya. Meninggalkan banyak bekas disana, dan akan dibuat kembali sama seperti sebelumnya. Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepala guna melihat kegiatan suaminya itu. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka ia kembali bersuara lenguh kecil.

"Se-huunhhh..."

Walau namanya dipanggil dengan lenguhan tapi tak sampai menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Bahkan sepasang bibir tipisnya merayap yang tadi berlabu didada mulus sang istri, kini Sehun perlahan turun ke perut. Berhenti disana tepat dipusar mungil Luhan dan disana ia cumbu kembali dengan mengunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat-jilat.

"Ugghhh!" suara lenguhan lagi sebagai tanda betapa panasnya cumbuan tersebut.

Setelah dari sana cukup lama Sehun kembali turun kini tepat diantara selangkangan istrinya. Dapat ia lihat benda diantara selangkangan itu tampak menggembung menandakan jika ereksi Luhan mengalaminya saat ini. Sempat melihat sesaat kearah wajah merona sang istri sebelum Sehun mendaratkan wajahnya di selangkangan agak basah itu.

"A-aahh..." Maka Luhan berdesah rendah seketika walau ia rasa Sehun hanya memberinya kecupan beberapa kali di ujung penisnya dalam balutan _underwearnya_ itu. Secara refleks kedua pahanya ia rapatkan sediki mengakibatkan kepala Sehun agak tertekan disana.

Sehun sendiri tampak menyibukan dirinya dengan memperkerjakan mulut mulai mencumbu lebih penis sang istri. Walau masih dalam balutan dalaman tapi Sehun membuat kain dalaman itu semakin basah oleh salivanya. Tanpa perdulikan suara Luhan terus mendesah ulahnya bahkan satu tangan pria kecil itu meremas kuat suraiannya.

tak begitu lama Sehun bermain hanya pada selangkangan sang istri, ia pun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menahan kedua paha Luhan agar kembali terbuka. Kemudian tanpa keraguan ia rasa Sehun mulai membuka sisa kain yang menutupi tubuh mulus istrinya. Sesaat Luhan bergetar halus karena merasa malu, jelas kini ia sudah bertelanjang bulat sekarang tepat didepan sang suami dikedua mata tajam pangeran negara. Ia jadi tampak malu sendiri.

Sehun yang mendapatinya hanya mengulas senyuman simpul. Menaikan tubuhnya keatas dan kembali menghadap pada Luhan yang malu. Ia raih satu tangan mungil itu untuk ia kecup lembut sempat berbisik rendah yang hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin melayang.

"Jangan malu sayang, bukankah wajar jika suamimu ini ingin menikmati indahnya tubuh sang istrinya?" Luhan semakin memerah seperti tomat lalu menutup cepat wajah malunya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun tertawa kecil karena gemas sebelum meraih kedua tangan itu untuk bisa menikmati wajah cantik istrinya.

"Aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu seperti ini sayang, sungguh cantik?"

"Sehunnn hentikannn! Aku maluuu..."

"Ahahaa...okay, sekarang ayo kita mulai lagi!"

Walau masih dalam rasa malunya yang luar biasa akibat perkataan ataukah gombalan kecil Sehun. Luhan tetap menganggukan kepalanya kecil lalu meraih leher Sehun dengan kedua tangan, sampai keduanya kembali berbagi ciuman dalam nan panjang mereka.

.

.

.

"N-ngghhh...AAah!...Se-Sehunnhhh..."

Luhan bergelinjang kecil merasakan bagaimana nikmat dan legahnya ketika klimaks pertamanya datang. Ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana cairan spermanya keluar begitu deras sampai-sampai memenuhi rongga mulut suaminya itu. Sehun malah tak memperdulikannya dimana ia menelan habis tak tersisa cairan Luhan.

Menyisakan suara terengah Luhan masih paska masa klimaksnya itu. Memberi sedikit waktu istirahat selagi Luhan menetralkan pernafasannya. Sehun kembali bergerak setelah itu yang mana kini beralih memandang nafsu tepat pada kerutan lubang pria kecilnya dibawah sana.

Sempat menegak ludah kasar mendapati lubang tersebut tampak ingin menggodanya. Kerutan yang sedikit berkedut lucu dengan warna pink-kecoklatan sangat mengundangnya untuk segera merasakan betapa nikmat juga sempitnya lubang tersebut. Karena tak tahan lagi Sehun pun akhirnya mecoba melesatkan satu jarinya untuk masuk kedalam sana. Begitu berhasil masuk sentakan kecil didapatkan dari Luhan diatas sana.

Namun Sehun tak akan berhenti dengan mulai mengeluar-masukan satu jari dilubang sang istri. Sampai si pemilik bergetar merasakannya karena terasa mengganjal. Detik berikutnya Sehun tambahkan satu jari lagi untuk menusuk-nusuk lubang itu.

"nghh...Sehunhhh" Luhan jadi tak nyaman sesekali akan menggerakan pinggulnya tak jelas.

"Sayang tenanglah!" pinta Sehun akibat gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan sedikit mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Tapi rasanya tidak nyaman Se-hunn..."

"Tidak, ini hanya sebentar sayang agar kau terbiasa nantinya!" Luhan berengut kecil sejenak mendengar apa yang telah Sehun beritahu kepadanya barusan.

Sebelum ia merasa sesuatu kembali menusuk lubangnya dan itu terasa sakit ia rasakan. Maka ia mendongakan wajah sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Akhh...Sehun sakiittt..ngghh..."

Tanpa perdulikan Sehun justru terus menusuk kini ketiga jarinya disana. Secara keluar-masuk agak lebih cepat kini. Mencari sesuatu didalam sana yang mana jika ia dapatkan akan langsung membuat Luhan semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Dalam kurung waktu 2 menit terlewati masih seperti itu barulah Luhan terpekik kecil ketika tiga jari Sehun berhasil menyentuh sesuatu didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Se-Sehunnn..." Luhan bergetar memandang sayu pada sang suami.

"Sayang, aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." Sehun balas berujar dengan pandangan dalam sayu pula ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya itu dari lubang Luhan.

Lalu bergerak menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua paha Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Luhan berikan kepadanya Sehun pun mulai bersiap-siap. Mengocok sesaat agak cepat penisnya yang sudah tampak berdiri tegak setelah ia sempat melepaskan celana kain dan _underwearnya_ itu. Kemudian mengarahkan penisnya tepat didepan kerutan lubang anal milik istrinya itu.

Dan secara perlahan ia mulai memasukan kepala penisnya dilubang tersebut. Hal itu Luhan kembali tersentak kuat merasa sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras ingin menerobos masuk kelubangnya itu.

"A-aakhhh...sa-sakiittt akhh!" Luhan meringis kesakitan sampai kedua tangannya meraih seprai dibawah tubuh telanjangnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Sehun tampak berkerut alis sibuk memasukan penisnya agar lebih kedalam sepenuhnya. Dan ketika telah berhasil dengan nafas begitu berat sesaat ia memberi waktu jeda sebelum kembali bergerak. Ia hanya ingin Luhan terbiasa dengan sensasi penyatuhan mereka saat ini walau ia tau Luhan pasti dalam keadaan menahan rasa sakit.

"Luhan sayang..." panggilnya sambil merendahkan tubuh agar mendekat dengan istrinya itu.

"Sa-kitt..."

"Sssthhh...maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu sayang, apa kita hentikan saja hm?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala ribut menolak atas ajakan Sehun yang ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka sekarang. Walau ia memang merasa kesakitan namun ia tak bisa membiarkan penyatuhan mereka berhenti, ia pun sudah terlanjur ingin menuntaskan hasratnya pula saat ini. Dan juga terlebih ia tak ingin membuat Sehun kecewa hanya karena ia kesakitan seperti itu dan mereka gagal untuk bercinta.

"Ti-dak Sehun, lakukanlah jangan dihentikan!" ujarnya agak serak.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yah, yah Sehun karena aku menginginkanmu..." Sehun mendengar tersenyum tipis jadi sedikit tak tega mendapati raut wajah sendu istrinya. Lantas ia segera mengecup lama kening Luhan disana lalu memandang penuh kasih sayang wajah cantik itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku menyakitimu lagi lakukan apa pun saja padaku untuk melampiaskannya hm!"

"Hm, yah Sehun-ah..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bergerak sekarang!"

Mengangguk lemah itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Mulai meringis kembali saat-saat Sehun sudah menggerakan pinggulnya dibawah sana secara perlahan sebagai awalan. Sampai seterusnya terjadi kegiatan panas sepasang suami-istri itu didalam kamar megah mereka.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, apa kau ada di kediamanmu?"_

" _yah, ada apa?"_

" _Oh tidak, hanya bertanya dan mungkin sebentar aku akan berkunjung?"_

" _Jangan datang kemari!"_

" _Why?"_

Sehun menggeram kesal tertahan dalam kegiatannya. Bagaimana tidak disaat ia tengah focus melakukan gerakannya dibawah sana, disaat dirinya masih tengah bercinta dengan sang istri sialnya salah satu sahabatnya yang hitam itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Suara sialannya terdengar dikepalanya saat ini hanya untuk bertanya padanya. Karena terlanjut kesal ia sampai tak sadar telah menggenjot Luhan dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan membuat tubuh kecil sang istri terhentak-hentak dibawah sana.

"A-akhh...aahh...Se-Sehuunhhh...ahh..."

" _Sehun, kau masih mendengarku?"_

" _Sialan! jangan menggangguku hitam! Sshh..._ " ia menggeram sekali lagi lebih keras sampai tak sadar lagi ia ikut menggeram langsung dari mulutnya.

Luhan melihatnya sempat berkerut alis melihat Sehun tampak kesal dari raut wajahnya itu. Apa lagi akibat gerakan lebih cepat yang dilakukan suaminya sekarang. Ia jadi kualahan walau rasa nikmat semakin terasa berulang kali ia terima. Dan bisa ia pastikan hanya beberapa menit lagi ia akan kembali orgasme keduanya.

" _Why? Ahh apa kau sibuk sekarang? Sampai tak ingin kedatanganku ke kediamanmu?_ " lalu tawa menyebalkan bagi Sehun terdengar samar dikedua telinganya.

" _Yah, aku memang sibuk. Jadi jangan datang kemari!_ " pintanya tegas dalam hati tanpa bisa menghentikan suara tawa sahabatnya itu seakan tengah mengejeknya.

Kini si hitam itu benar mengganggu acaranya bersama sang istri. Jika ia bertemu nanti dengan pria hitam itu ia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Karena ia begitu kesal setengah mati oleh pria itu. Kai-pria itu masih tertawa ditempatnya sana mulai mengerti maksud Sehun yang memintanya untuk tidak datang. Apa lagi terdengar jelas dari suara geraman Sehun juga deru nafas kacau pria pucat itu. Ia pasti telah berhasil mengganggu 'kesibukan' yang pria itu maksud padanya.

" _Sesibuk apa heoh? Sampai kau tak ingin aku datang_ " ia berniat akan sedikit menggoda sahabatnya itu.

" _Shit! Fuck you Kai, berhenti menggangguku brengsek dan pergi jauh sana!_ " Sehun pun kembali mengumpatinya keras sebagai tanda kemurkaannya itu. Tapi Kai justru tertawa terbahak membalasinya.

" _Hahahaa...okay, okay aku akan pergi-oh maksudnya aku akan benar datang setelah 'kesibukanmu' itu terselesaikan hahaa..."_

" _Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati kesibukanmu pangeran Oh hahaa..._ " suara terakhir dari Kai sebelum tak ada lagi tanda suara apa pun terdengar dikepalanya.

Lantas Sehun berhela nafas sedikit legah mendapati sahabatnya itu benar telah pergi tak lagi mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia sampai sesaat menghentikan gerak pinggulnya untuk sekedar bernafas normal. Lalu beralih pada sosok Luhan yang masih berada dibawah memandangnya tak mengerti. Hanya senyuman tipis yang ia berikan untuk istrinya itu sambil merendahkan tubuhnya lebih.

"Sehun ada apa?" Luhan bertanya kebingungan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang" balasnya lembut dengan kecupan kecil ia berikan dikening berpeluh sang istrinya itu.

Kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dibawah. Menggenjot kembali lubang Luhan dengan tempo yang perlahan sebelum melakukannya cepat lagi. Luhan pun kembali mendesah akibat rasa nikmat ia rasakan lagi. Kedua tangannya mengalungi manja pada leher Sehun, menariknya agar sang suami semakin mendekat padanya dan jarak mereka tidak tersisa disana. Sehun pun malah melesatkan wajahnya dileher sang istri, menghirup aroma khas Luhan disertai beberapa kecupan ia lakukan dikulit leher tersebut.

"Ahh...ngghhh-Aaahhh..."

"Mendesahlah sayangghh...s-sebut namakuu sshhh..."

"Se-Sehuunnhhh...aahh...Sehunnhh...ah..."

Dan seperti itulah keduanya saling bersahutan untuk mendesah akibat rasa nikmat atas penyatuhan mereka berdua. Luhan yang tampak pasrah dibawah kendali sang suami sesekali akan mencengkram agak kuat kedua pundak pucat Sehun ketika ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasa nikmat ini terjadi.

Membutuhkan waktu hingga semenit berlalu Luhan bergetar hebat ia merasa sebentar lagi akan menuju klimaks. Penisnya yang mengganggur sudah berkedut hebat.

"Se-Sehun a-aku akannhhh...aahh..."

"Tu-tunggu aku sayangghhh...ah..." Sehun membalasi mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Luhan sebelum membawa istrinya untuk berciuman dalam.

Sehun juga akan merasakan sebentar orgasmenya datang maka itu ia lebih meningkatkan kecepatan geraknya. Menghujam terus-menerus tepat dititik kenikmatan yang Luhan miliki. Berulang kali tanpa ingin sedikit pun terlewatkan. Penisnya didalam sana ikut mulai berkedut membesar. Tetap mengeluar-masukannya didalam lubang itu dan merasakan bagaimana sensasi nikmat yang ia terus terima.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ketika akhirnya puncak kenikmatan mereka mendatang, segera keduanya mendesah keras setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, diringi semburan sperma keluar dari penis mereka masing-masing. Sperma Luhan yang menyembur diantara perut mereka membasahinya, sementara Sehun membiarkan spermanya mengisi ruang yang ada dilubang anal sang istri. Sampai Luhan bisa merasakannya betapa derasnya cairan dari suaminya itu, ia sesekali bergelinjang merasakannya.

Usai itulah suara deru nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan. Sungguh percintaan mereka yang cukup melelahkan dan ini adalah hal pertama Luhan rasakan, walau ia tau sebelumnya Sehun pernah menyetubuhinya pula dan pada saat itu ia dalam keadaan tak sadar. Ia mengulas senyuman mengingat hal itu bertoleh lemah untuk melihat wajah lelah sang suami.

"Se-hun..." lirihnya.

"hm?" dibalas gumaman kecil disana.

"Terima...kasih..." Sehun mengangkat wajah yang tadi berada disela bahu dan leher Luhan. Ia balas tatap teduh pria kecilnya lalu menyempatkan kecupan lembut dibibir kecil Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu sayang, terima kasih sudah memberiku kenikmatan ini..."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku juga..."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan lebih lembut sambil meraih selimut untuk tubuh telanjang mereka. Ia beranjak menempatkan diri disamping tubuh Luhan. Meraih untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mereka sama lelahnya dan Sehun tau Luhan-lah yang pasti lebih merasa lelah atas kegiatan panas mereka tadi.

"Sekarang, ayo kita tidur! Kau pasti lelah bukan?"

"hm, aku memang sangat lelah Sehun-ah..."

"Okay, selamat tidur sayangku."

"Selamat tidur juga Sehun-ah."

Detik berikutnya Luhan memejamkan mata sambil membalas pelukan Sehun lebih erat. Mulai terlelap bersama sang suami, tapi Sehun sampai saat itu masih terjaga dengan tatapan agak sendu memandang wajah damai Luhan. Kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Luhan sedikit menggeliat kecil untuk mencari kenyaman.

Pria pucat itu hanya kembali memikirkan segala ucapan dari sang ratu. Memikirkan nasib hidupnya kedepan dan juga kehidupan Luhannya selama seratus hari terlewati itu. Ada rasa iba tak tega ketika ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana nasib istrinya ini.

Nasib dimana Luhan hanya akan menjadi tumbalnya dan memang hanya seperti itu kenyataannya, walau mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki ikatan kuat, namun tetap saja semua itu tak akan berguna lagi ketika saat waktu pemberkatan dirinya telah tiba nanti. Dirinya yang diangkat menjadi raja penerus bangsa Houtman. Sementara Luhan akan berakhir mati ketika saat itu terjadi.

Ingin menolak takdir tapi Sehun tak bisa melakukannya, jika ia legah atau bahkan membantah atas kodratnya sendiri maka dirinya beserta keluarganya yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tidak bisa bahkan saat semua para sekutu keluarga besar kerajaan mulai bertindak untuk menjatuhkan dirinya.

Maka dari itu Sehun tetap harus mengorbankan Luhan sebagai tumbalnya kelak. Walau ada rasa tak terima sekecil apa pun dihatinya Sehun mencoba untuk bertahan hingga waktu itu tiba.

"Maafkan aku Luhan..."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ini termaksud late banget kaga? :'(**

 **Maaf yah tapi udah saya usahaakan tetap lanjutkan? Okay itu aja dulu karena saya emang gk bisa janjiin buat terus update readers :(**

 **Ceritanya makin ribet, gaje and plus" yah :D**

 **Maaf...maaf karena otak saya radanya sulit berpikir akhir-akhir ini XD**

 **Yaudah sampai jumpa deh dichap selanjutnya :')**

 **Byee** ~


	8. Chapter 8 : PEMBERITAHUAN!

Ini bukan update'an yah para readers saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pemberitahuan kepada kalian semua, terutama para readers saya, walau saya gk yakin apa masih ada sedia jadi readers saya disini apa gk.

Mungkin ini suatu pemberitahuan yang bakal mengecewakan kalian semua, baik siapa pun. Pemberitahuannya bahwa saya sudah berpikir secara keseluruhan dan yakin jika saya bakal berhenti untuk menulis segala ff di akun saya ini.

Saya bakal menulis disini tepatnya di ffn aka

Bukan berhenti keseluruhan, saya hanya akan tetap menjadi salah satu author lama di dunia per-fanfic'an, tapi hanya khusus di Wattpad. Intinya saya akan pindah beralih ke wattpad dan mungkin hanya akan fokus ke satu tempat saja. Bukan berarti saya benar berhenti dalam dunia ff, khususnya pairing HunHan, bukan pindah fandom atau pun otp yah, karena saya masih terlalu sayang dengan otp top satu ini. Bagi saya HunHan itu otp yang paling hebat dari otp lainnya. Saya gila pada mereka, jadi gk bakal pindah ke mana pun.

Saya tau ini bukan hal yang baik buat kalian-mungkin? Apa lagi bagi para pembaca yang hanya bisa hadir diffn, tidak di wattpad. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulat saya, walau kalian pasti bakal kecewa or lebih parahnya membenci author semacam saya?

Saya pahami itu, ada banyak alasan mengapa saya alih lapak, yang mungkin kalian cukup tau mengapa? Itu juga jika kalian ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi saya, tepatnya seorang author yg lama. Jujur akhir-akhir saya udah gk bisa meluangkan waktu buat banyak ff, yang setiap buat lalu dipost ke ffn hanya dapat respon seperempat bagain dari banyaknya penghuni ffn.

Siders, adalah salah satu alasan saya yang begitu kuat. Mengapa? Ah pasti kalian sudah banyak tau keluhan semacam itu yang mang biasa terjadi di sini, bayangkan lagi capek-capek buat ff, mikir keras gimana bisa buat menarik ceritanya, lalu para peminat bisa sedia memberikan respon yang baik. Trus dari itu semua cuman sebagian dapatnya? Rasanya sama aja kaya gk dihargain.

Saya juga jadi author udah lama banget disini, dari tahun 2014 mungkin itu tidak begitu lama bgi kalian, tapi bagi saya yg ngejalaninya udah lama banget. Dapat susah, mudahnya berkarya diffn. Tapi emang mungkin karena semua cerita ff yang saya buat gk lebih dari cerita pasaran, gk bermutu, hanya sekedar cerita tanpa ada hikmah atau nilai-nilai baik dari inti cerita tersebut.

Apa sih? Saya hanya author biasa yang mang udah lama berkarya disini, tapi gk pernah bisa sehebat layaknya para author yg populer baik yang udah lama atau yang baru menjadi author diffn. Jujur kadang sebagai author saya yakin, ada rasa iri yang bakal kalian rasakan kalo udah ngliat ff pra author lain dan cerita mereka lebih laris dan banyak pembacanya disana. Itu saya alami dan saya berkata jujur.

mungkin mang cerita saya aja yang emang masih lemah dari cerita ff lainnya^^

Maka dari itu, saya telah memutuskan hal ini baik-baik. Ada baiknya jika saya berhenti sekarang. Dan otomatis semua ff tak bermutu saya disini, bakal saya hentikan update'annya. Maaf jika itu sangat mengecewakan. Ini sudah jalan yang saya ambil, moga kalian bisa memakluminya.

Makasih buat segala sesuatu khususnya para readers saya selama ini telah setia kepada saya, dari awal berkarya disini, hingga detik ini^^ maaf udah mengecewakan banget yah^^ krna hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Kalo mau marah sama saya silahkan, saya bersedia kok mau dimaki-maki juga ehehee...

moga juga dengan kepergian saya dari sini kalian bisa menerimanya, toh saya rasa masih ada diluar sana Author favorite kalian masih bertahan^^

Sekali lagi maaf semua dan makasih udah menemani saya selama ini berkarya didunia fanfiction :')

Last, byee...

Annyeong, selamat tinggal para readers semuanya^^

Thanks^^

Salam terakhir author xdhinnie0595

 **Kaltim/06/09/17**


End file.
